


Him and I

by Calibratinggg



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Merc Companies, Shameless Smut, Uniting for the Greater Good, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calibratinggg/pseuds/Calibratinggg
Summary: Amidst the Blood Pack, the Blue Suns, and the Eclipse, Omega’s never been busier. Two shrouded Vigilante groups linger in the shadows, taking out each of the offending groups and collecting their rightful bounties. It isn’t until the group, Archangel steps on the toes of the group, Normandy, stealing a huge bounty right from underneath them. It starts an all out war between the two, both eager to keep their names being said out of the mouths of Omega’s people.





	1. Failure to Thrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I have decided to start a fic in the midst of my other fic. The voice in my head said “do it” while my heart said “no”. The voice in my head won. 
> 
> So here you have it. 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> **Author Warning: This Chapter contains Explicit Sexual Content.**

“Those motherfuckers stole a 10k bounty off Eclipse... it was our fucking hit.” 

It probably wasn’t the best time for her to be thinking about it but she was livid. She’d complain about it, she needed to get it out there and off her chest. Archangel had been on their heels for what felt like ages, the group was nearly as old as Normandy, for godsake. And they were beating them at their own game.

They were a peace group, well to the people of Omega at least. Not so much to the Merc groups that were overrunning Omega’s tight halls. She built Normandy to take care of the over running muck of mercs that had torn her life apart when she was young.

Normandy had been founded nearly 10 years ago, Archangel popping up about 7 ago. Even though they’ve been around for years, their leader had managed to stay quiet. She didn’t know much about the leader, only he might be Turian, and that was it.

She hoped she’d done the same keeping quiet, as far as she’d known, he had no idea who she was either. It was perfect, so long as they didn’t go around snagging their bounties. Stealing from her people was not okay.

”I don’t want to hear about that, tell me how good I feel inside of you.”

The palm on her lower back pressed her down, forcing her to arch her back more, the other palm holding her hips tightly to him, his talons tearing into her skin. 

He slid out at a furious pace. She let out a moan, pushing back against him, asking for more. Her grip tightened on the wall in front of her. She was getting so close.

“Nihlus.... fuck..”

He reached around to her front, halting his pace almost completely. He knew she was close, he knew her so well. He’d slowed his pace to an excruciating slow speed.

It’d been weeks since she’d seen him. It had been a nasty break up between the two, tearing them from each other. Only now here he was, and sparking up an interest to ‘meet’ again. 

So much for the meeting. 

She was getting fucked thoroughly, and rapidly. While she didn’t condone fucking one’s ex, she couldn’t deny him if he knew exactly how to get her body going. 

And coming that is.

His hand slid between her legs, brushing up against her clit causing her to buck her hips back. Another soft moan fell from her lips. He was always so careful with his talons. She arched her back again. 

His blunted talons moved up her body, no doubt leaving red streaks across the skin. She didn’t mind, only made it that much better. 

He gripped her hanging breast, and pinched her nipple. A little groan vibrated within her chest. She was a mess.

”I told you, I know what you need.” His dual toned voice rasped out right next to her ear, the breath fanning her hair away.

She’d be damned if he didn’t know what he was doing, that’s for sure.

The twist of his finger along her clit caused her hips to buck into him again. 

“Just fuck me..”

He must’ve agreed because he took his hand away from her breast and set a merciless pace. Her hands barely braced herself against the wall as he pounded into her. The only thing keeping her from hitting the wall in front of her was his firm grip on her shoulder, holding him to her.

He continued to rub her growing sensitive center, the tension building up in her stomach in all the best ways. She felt the static fly through her limbs, catching fire as she hit her edge, the climax tearing through her nerves. His quickly following as he roared and pulled himself further into her.

Every push in, sent a after shock through her body, leaving her legs shaking. Why did they break up again?

 _Oh yeah, because I’m not the one that galavants across the universe fucking every woman I meet_.

He was a Spectre, he came and went as he pleased. Literally.

She got a better grip on the wall, after he left her body, practically leaning her body up against it in sexual bliss. While her body felt amazing right now, her nerves on fire. She took one glance at him and fire rolled through her veins. She could punch him for showing back up. 

He leaned back against her desk, his deep purple length pulling back into his sheath, the plates not completely closing. He was nearly insatiable in his thirst for sex and women.

He was pretty to look at, his deep red almost brown plating covered him, matched with white colony markings that streaked down his face. He had been the first Turian she’d slept with, so there was some sentimental strings attached to him, one’s that she found hard to let go.

He had enlightened her when she’d been in the dark and in a even darker time in her life. She was young when they’d started seeing each other, around 20. She’d know him for a total of 8 years and none of that meant anything to him. Or at least it had seemed like it didn’t.

They’d met on a bounty when she first started up Normandy, they ended up having to take out the same guy instead working together. They took care of the business and he flirted and charmed his way into her pants. A regular fairy tale story.

She glanced at him again, in a way, she didn’t miss him at all and in two other ways, she did.

She hadn’t had as good of a lay since they’d separated weeks ago. But it had seemed like it was the only thing she felt good about right now. 

He moved off the desk and moved towards her, she put a hand to his plates chest halting him. A few weeks ago she’d be begging for more, now she wasn’t so welcoming.

“No.”

”Oh come on, I know you have another one in you...” She gave him a light shove, moving to pick up her shirt from the floor. She tossed it over her shoulders and pulled it down to cover herself up.

They weren’t about to do _that,_ again.

He rolled his eyes and stepped back, picking up his fancy Spectre armor, beginning to clasp the pieces into place. “Jane.... you know I didn’t...”

”You know, Nihlus. It would’ve been fine, whatever I understand if I wasn’t enough or you need more or whatever.” She grabbed her workout pants, sliding them up her legs. She needed to put more layers between them. Inside and outside her body. “But you lied to me about it, for months... if not years.”

He stopped the clasping and stared at her. Innocence plastering itself across his features. 

 _Oh, he makes me so mad_.

”I apologized for it, nothing’s the same without you. You know you’re the only one I marked.” That much could’ve been true, she’d thought they’d be more at one point.

She was such the foolish little girl she’d thought she’d left behind years ago. 

“Nihlus.. don’t push it. I don’t even know why I had sex with you this time, to be honest. You’re just going to leave tomorrow anyways.” She nudged him off to the side and sat in her comfy chair, her omnitool had been blinking with a message for probably like 45 minutes. She pulled it open, browsing the message. 

It was Thane, her heart tinged a little. In the recent weeks, Thane had kept her company. He’d seen what Nihlus had done to her and offered her comfort close to home, no strings attached. He was well versed and sincerely enjoyed her company, but she’d never see him as more than what they were now.

Even as that were all true, she still felt guilty, not only for sleeping with someone else, but it was Nihlus no less.

”I’m staying... for while, anyway.” Her heart sped up as her eyes flitted to him. No, she can’t do this again, even if the temptation was there, it was so much temptation.

She wanted to forgive him, but that wasn’t the only thing he’d lied about. He lied about sleeping with other women, lied about taking her off of Omega, and he lied about lying.

As if there wasn’t anymore of a turn off than that.

And man, did he lie about everything. 

He put his palms onto desk after he’d dressed in his armor. Her eyes flitted down to his armored chest then back up. He always looked good in his armor, confidence automatically boosted in the Spectre gear. 

“Can we at least talk about it?” She glanced back to the message from Thane she’d yet to actually read. She let out a sigh with an eye roll, leaning back into her chair. 

Nihlus clearly checked her out as she sat back, appreciating her body. He was much older than her, 11 years older. Almost 40 now, one would think he’d be ready to stop being childish. 

”I don’t know what there is to talk about besides what just happened..?”

Her omnitool beeped through with another message, she ignored it. 

“Shepard..”

She sighed and brushed her hand in the air at him, it was an attempt to sweep him away. He was persistent and wouldn’t leave unless she said yes. 

“Fine... Drelia's Place, upper ward. Tomorrow 8PM.”

He leaned off the desk and glanced at her, his brow plate raised in curiosity. Drelia’s has been somewhere he’d promised to take her month’s ago. He’d ended up cancelling the dinner, saying he had an urgent call from the Council while she sat at the table waiting for him.

She said it specifically just to be spiteful. 

Maybe he’d catch the hint.

Probably not.

* * *

 

 

“10k? Perfect, it’s exactly what we needed.” He’d spoke loudly over the booming music of the club. His two most trusted men sitting at the table with him, Sidonis and Weaver. 

“So glad Sidonis’s team took that lead.” Weaver looked at Sidonis proudly. He’d been a bit of a struggle to add to the team at first but had easily become someone he’d offer to have watch his back. Or any of his other men’s backs.

Sidonis glanced between Garrus across the table of the Asari currently dancing on their table. It was an offer for them in a job well done for both their teams. 

“Had a little problem though...” Sidonis leaned his elbow onto the couch and rested his head against his palm. A sigh escaping him as he watched the dancer move her body. 

“We’ll talk about it later... it is an issue though. Normandy’s back and better than ever.”

Weaver took the drinks from the server, handing them off to Garrus and Sidonis. Both of them drank as soon as the drink touched their palms. This was a night out, the team had done well. It was another job well done, they’d been very successful this month. Even without him in the field.

It was about time he get back into action. He pulled out a week ago due to an injury. He’d gotten himself shot on a merc disruption job. A bad decision all in all but it was done and dealt with. Besides it was nearly time, Butler would approve him soon enough to head back out to help his team. 

“All your boys get a 1000 credit bonus this week on top of regular pay. No if’s, ands, or buts. They did well and so did both of you.” Weaver and Sidonis sat back into the chair relaxing into the environment. 

These clubs weren’t his favorite but every time the boys did well, he wanted to take them out. They deserved the downtime and relaxation, plus this was the best place to pick up girls. 

He’d brought home a few different types of girls from here, he always liked the Asari girls who hung out here. They seemed more lively then usual here, though he had to be careful. Some were higher than a kite on a windy day.

Red sand, among Hallax was a serious issue here on Omega. It helped that they worked to dwindle the merc groups formed here on the station, it curbed some of the drugs but all of them.

One day, eventually it would all be taken care of.

One day, far from now. For now, they’d enjoy the company of a dancer or two and celebrate. They had a few more hits to make before the end of this month, and he planned to have his team take care of it.


	2. Failure to Provide

Archangel’s headquarters were located in the Kima Ward. It was an alright district, not the slums but definitely not the upper wards either. They were however smack dab in between both of them meaning they had the easiest reach to both wards. 

The compound on the outside looked like a small office building of sorts. The building was titled as ‘Omega Private Eye and Security’, offering investigations as well as hired help for protection along side their not so legal vigilantism. 

It worked for them and the men he employed. 

They had been around as long as Normandy had, definitely not longer. Garrus remembered the first whisperings of Normandy when he first came to Omega. Fresh out of being fired from C-Sec, came here hoping to find someone and in turn found a lot of others. Others who he teamed up with to take down the rigors of Omega.

Normandy was feared by the do-evils of the station, and praised by the people. 

But it seemed they did the right thing, in all the wrong ways. 

Garrus had created Archangel as originally a security group, it had morphed into something he never thought it would when it was first started. He glad with the outcome and Omega security seemed to stay off their backs it worked for everyone.

Weaver clicked his pen repeatedly breaking Garrus’s consentration. He glanced to the Human man the other side of the sitting area. His dark skin easily complimenting the white chair he sat in. Brushed with a accent from earth. His visor had let him know when he first met him, he was from England.

“Normandy is more organized then ever, we snuck that bounty from right under them.” He clicked the pen again, causing the tension to rise in the quiet room. “They seem to be adding up with the same leads as us, perhaps we should switch it about?” 

Garrus rubbed his mandible. He trusted Weaver, if he thought this was a serious issue, it should be taken heavily.

“You think maybe our lead source is setting us up?”

Weaver sat up in the chair from his slouched position, his dreads barely moving as he sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

”Possibly, we could be getting set up together in an attempt to take out each other. Just a though.”

It did seem likely, in their last four large bounty hits, Normandy’s group had been at three of them. 

“Let’s switch sources and see if that fixes the issue.” He understood Normandy was a peaceful group, but like his group, they relied on bounties to keep the lights on and people paid. They wouldn’t take a 10k snag job lightly.

Weaver nodded in agreement. The hatch doors to his office flung open Sensat waltzing in, Erash in tow. 

“Garrus... Archangel... payer of paychecks and all things good...” She purred as she stepped up behind his chair brushing her talons down his clothed chest. She nudged her head to his ear. 

“I’ve got something special for you..” She practically dual toned the whole sentence out, probably making it hard for Erash or Weaver’s translators to pick it up. 

They had been a couple for a short time a while ago but it never stopped her forwardness, sexuality, or flirtatiousness towards him. His crew always thought they were sleeping together, and it was understandable. She was the finest piece of Turian ass on the side of Palavan and she knew how to use a gun. Both features everyone agreed on. 

When they were together, she had seemed to want Garrus all the time, it put a damper on the relationship real quick. He had other things to take care of, she needed a man in her bed, in her kitchen and on top of her constantly. Things he lacked qualities to do, he had business to run and people to take care of.

And besides he had a liking for something else other than Turian lately. He wouldn’t say it to her face but she wasn’t enough. He blamed Omega for his faultering taste in Turian females.

Erash sat down next to Weaver and shook his hand, then relaxed back into the couch. Watching the scene with Sensat and Garrus playout.

He was a dirty Batarian bastard, but he was a good Batarian and that was even harder to find here on the outskirts of the Traverse. 

Garrus was glad he’d found him and Grundan Krul in a back ally protecting a citizen from an armed robbery nearly 5 years back. He still kind of thought they had done the whole protection thing just in hopes they would save someone who would give them cash for saving their life.

He instead offered them cash to help him. They had immediatly agreed.

Erash twisted his fingers together. “Sensat you gonna fuck him or tell him what we have?” Her mandibles flared, ghosting along his. 

“Maybe both?” She pulled her hands up his chest, ghosting along the skin of his neck, his civies offered more room for her to find skin. Given his injury, he hadn’t bother to wear armor, something Sensat seemed to really like.

She sat in the chair next to him, and crossed her legs carefully. He glanced between her and Erash, then spoke up. “I’ve got you another Bounty today....”

Erash spoke up in his deep voice. “We...”

Sensat rolled her eyes and relaxed into the chair. “25k.”

Weaver sat up shocked, they hadn’t hit a Bounty like that in over a year. Normandy had been snagging all the higher ups for the last few months, maybe their luck was turning around.

”Who was it?”

”Hamde Kulem... Blood Pack.”

Garrus looked between them shocked, Hamde was a prominent leader with in the Blood pack, huge issue for Omega security, who can’t seem to do anything right according to their laws.

Sensat fluttered her mandibles, proudly. “Credits are already in Archangel’s account.”

Garrus nodded proudly. He’d made a good decision partnering Sensat up with Erash, the odds of her being attracted to him were low and it obviously helped her focus in some aspect.

“Excellent... who did you pull to team with you two?”

Erash spoke up as he tucked his hands behind his head. “Mierin and Grundan.” Weaver stood up to leave, he knew pay talk was next and whenever Grundan was involved, it wasn’t going to pretty to watch. 

Maybe he’ll hold some semblance of reality this time.

The door shut behind Weaver. “2k extra to each, you and your team on top of pay.” He flipped up his omnitool and sent a message to Montegue. He kept their books nice and tidy so this place still ran.

Erash crossed his arms over chest. “That’s all? At least Sensat gets to get fucked on the side. What do I get? It’s 25k, come on”

Garrus rolled his eyes, Sensat wasn’t getting anything on the side, at least not from him.

“And all of it helps keep the lights on here, you have access to food if you don’t have it at home, guns and weapons, paying your bail when you get in trouble and it pays for our new leads so we can continue to take down bounties. Those leads are not cheap, Erash.”

Erash sighed and rolled his head along the back of the couch. Seemingly like he might give up this quickly. “4K. For Sensat and I.”

”You know you get paid more as team leaders right? The bonus is even for your whole team.” Garrus would stand by that. All fair is fair. Plus bonus’s we’re paidout nearly same day, what’s he complaining about?

”3k.” Erash wasn’t done, he should’ve known.

”No, 2k is fair, that’s an expensive lead to grab right there, we will be billed for half the amount more than likely.” Erash sighed and stood up and grumbled out a few words before turning to Garrus. 

“Next 25k lead or higher, we get paid double.”

And Garrus quickly fought back. “And if you don’t complete it, you guys owe me the cost of that lead. That could easily be 10k in credits.”

Erash’s eyes widened when he put two and two together. “Fine.” He and Sensat waltzed out the door. He was glad Sensat didn’t stay behind, she would’ve annoyed him right now. 

He sent them their message, to meet at the bay tonight. He always took them out for a job well done. Always. 

He sat there for a moment, as a message popped into his inbox. Montegue was quick, already had them paid out. It was always good to have someone who knew what they were doing number and money wise.

He stood up from the chair and glanced over the balcony out in the wards. He was excited to get back to work, he had more fun out in field with everyone rather than sitting up here. 

He turned to his holo screen on his desk, turning it on. 

It was a huge holo screen and worth the money. He had security footage fed to him outside the compound, he could look at the accounts which were healthier than ever, he had everything hooked up to it, it was well worth the money he shelled out for it. It needed his ID and facial recognition to open it. It was fantastic.

He browsed through the list of leads pulling them out picking out a few and throwing Erash and Sensat a few, Weaver’s team recieved a few as well as Sidonis’s. This multiple team break up he decided to do when he got injured seemed to have worked perfectly. He was glad Weaver had mentioned it.

Butler still hadn’t approved him going back to the field, he said Garrus would need only a few more days. It was fine. He was just eager to get out there.

He’d be out there soon enough.

* * *

 

Jane had dressed nice for her dinner with Nihlus. Heels, tight dress, loose hair, all the works to remind him what he screwed up with. As far as she knew, she would hold her ground. She didn’t need to get back together with him.

Sure, he knew her well and knew how to fuck her sideways till Sunday, but that wasn’t all she needed from him. And if he couldn’t provide those needs then, oh well. She’d move on.

She’d been at the table for five minutes munching on her given bread, waiting for Nihlus. Her nerves were telling her just to leave, he wasn’t going to show again.

The waiter stopped by a few times within the next half hour, pitying her. She didn’t need pity, Nihlus did. He was grown ass Turian, he should have his head screwed in right.

Ten minutes later and just as she was about to leave, he showed his face. Surprise raced through her veins. She hadn’t even expected him to show up.

He quickly took his place at the table and ordered a bottle of wine for her and a drink for himself. 

She raised her eyebrow and stared at him. 

“I know, I know... you look beautiful tonight.”

”Thanks, I’m surprised you showed up.” She picked up the glass of wine the waiter had poured and took a sip. She made sure to wear a strapped dress that showed off his mark, just to be spiteful. But it seemed he liked it instead, his eyes fluttered to the mark. His eyes turning dark.

Maybe this could work. _No, it can’t, don’t say that_.

”A little busy today, looking for a Juticar here on the port.” A Justicar? Her leads hadn’t indicated any activity of one on the port in years. 

“Really?”

She took another sip of the wine, his omnitool beeping through. He ignored it.

”Yes, she’s onto a lead lead of mine. I need her out of the way so I can do my job.”

She nodded and peered at him. His was in his civies, which was very surprising because he practically wore his armor to bed. It made her wonder if maybe he was going to take this seriously. 

He broke the small silence.

“So... What is it going to take to have Jane Shepard back with me?”

She raised her brows, surprised he jumped right into it. Then again, he was never a Turian to grovel and beg. It was an unbecoming look on him.

”I don’t know Nihlus.. honestly. You lied, and I don’t even know how many times. I could care less if you have screw the whole galaxy, but don’t lie to me about it.”

He nodded to himself and took a sip of his drink, glancing to the door. He looked like he already wanted to run.

”So if I promised not to lie again...”

She sighed and took a gulp of her wine. ”It’s not that easy.”

“So what do I need to do..?”

”I need space... and I need time. Maybe we can start over in a while, but you lost my trust, you know how I am, that’s my number one right there.”

He nodded to himself and took another drink. His omnitool beeped through with another message. He fidgeted, he wanted to open it but he didn’t want to be that guy. Too bad he was that guy.

”Just answer it, Nihlus.” He pulled it up faster than the speed of light and hopped up out of his chair. 

“Shepard, I have go... they found her.” She waved him off as he left practically running out of the building. 

_Well... at least he showed up this time._

She payed for the bottle of wine and finished it off before leaving the restaurant. She didn’t have an appetite to eat after that sordid display with Nihlus. 

She just needed to find someone else. 

She headed to Afterlife, she often stayed away from it because of Aria. Aria knew who she was and what she did. They had a long standing friendship between the two of them, one Shepard didn’t want anyone else knowing about it. So she stayed away. It was the best way to keep things distant between the two of them.

Upon even walking up to the line, she was waved through. Aria liked her, a lot more than she let on in most cases, had tried to get her pants all the other cases. 

Too bad for Aria, Jane really preferred men, Turian men to be exact. She remembered the first time Aria cornered her, she’d promised it be a hundred times better than any man she’d ever been with. 

Every once and while she wondered if she should just take her up on the offer and see what it’s like, but in the end she was too scared to do anything about it. Plus it felt like it was coming out of despiration.

Tonight wasn’t the night for that either, she needed a stranger, someone she didn’t know. 

Aria automatically waved her up the stairs via her guards. It’d been probably 3 years since she’d been here and Aria still looked the same. Her pretty purple skin, fit body, she could have anyone she wanted, well except Jane. 

Hopefully, Shepard wasn’t leading her on by showing up here. And hopefully she wasn’t digging a grave for herself either.

”Jane Shepard, finally come to take me up on my offer, I hear that Spectre isn’t warming your bed anymore.”

One of Aria’s Batarian’s moves towards her, she waved him off and pulled a Turian over.

”Pat her please.”

He gave each curve a rough feel, lingering on her butt for a second longer than necessary before moving up to her waist. She rolled her eyes.

”That’s enough.”

Jane stepped forward and sat down next to Aria and huffed. The Turian guard stepped off to the right the. looked her up and down appreciating her. She wouldn’t be caught dead with one of Aria’s guards, and one who copped a feel like a jack-ass.

”What brings you here, finally need someone to treat you well?”

Someone handed her a drink and she downed it. “Not tonight, Aria.”

Aria laid her hand across the back of the couch behind Shepard and leaned in.

It wasn’t off putting that she did that, it was usual Aria behavior. She’d known Aria since she was 19, running the streets in the wards. She’d had a few run-ins with Aria, mostly doing some dirty work for her then. It wasn’t until she grew into herself a little, Aria started actively chasing after her after her 23 birthday.

But she couldn’t deny the positives, she was on Aria’s radar which meant she was protected on the streets and Aria wanted in her pants, which also meant she was protected beneath her umbrella, if she got into trouble Aria would be sure to get her out.

“You know I don’t lie, I’ll hold up true to my words.” Aria crossed her legs, and leaned in close. “I think you look prettier than I last saw you.”

Shepard sighed and glanced at her then around to her guards, who all seemed to be staring at the display. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

“Aria, really.”

Aria huffed out a sigh and then glanced to the Turian off to the right that had been staring, the same that patted her down. “Get her a drink, she likes her men rough on the inside and on the outside.”

Aria’s Turian guard practically bolted to go get her a drink. 

“What brings you here? Haven’t seen you in what... three years?” Shepard relaxed back into couch, her legs crossed, the dress she was wearing was on short side of things and was riding up. She gave it tug down and Aria pushed her hand away. She would’ve scowled if it weren’t a contingency to look good when sitting with Aria.

”Decided I need a change of scenery.”

Aria let out laugh and looked around then looked back to Shepard. She put her finger under Shepard chin turning Shepard’s face into her direction.

”If you wanted a change of scenery, I’d be fucking you already.”

Aria pushed Shepard’s hair out of the way, over her shoulder. Aria was a beautiful Asari, and she wasn’t used to being turned down by anyone. But she always forgets her own golden rule, ‘Dont fuck with Aria’, and Shepard planned to keep it that way.

Aria glanced down to her neck, probably catching the silver and pink scars of where Nihlus had marked her years ago. Recently she hadn’t allowed him near it, she didn’t want him reestablishing the bond. Aria ran her finger across the scars slowly. 

The Turian guard came back up and handed Jane a drink and moved to step away.

”Wait... Grizz stay there.” Aria ran her finger up the mark then down the back of it. Shepard looked to Grizz in front of her, he wasn’t bad looking, though he did look like he was nearly barefaced with his markings. Nothing wrong with that, but it usually meant trouble would follow.

”What would you say Grizz, she’s pretty isn’t she?” He held his ground watching the sight in front of him. Aria practically ogling and petting her. 

“Yes.”

She turned to Grizz and smirked at him. “She knows how to treat a Turian well, she’s even been marked. Now you have to know if a Spectre marked her, the best of the best, she has to be worth the trouble.”

Shepard didn’t like when Aria played with her, it was constant and unneeded but she could tell Grizz must’ve done something back handed. He looked nervous. Aria was just playing with her fish before throwing it back out into the sea. She let her continue, getting on Aria’s bad side wasn’t something she needed.

Grizz let out a low growl, one loud enough to hear over the music given his close proximity. “Too bad, I won’t allow you to touch a finger or a talon, in your case on her pretty. little. head.”

His mandibles tightened to his face, Aria really did know what got Turians going. Well she should, she dated Nyreen for how long?

”Too bad too, I hear she’s excellent in bed.”

She stood up and left Shepard on the couch with her drink. She glanced around the room catching sight of a table up a level. 

A gray plated Turian sat hidden in the corner, at his own table. The lights shining off his plates, he was good looking and rough at the same time. He stared down at her, making eye contact from across the room his blue eyes bright. She glanced away, maybe she wasn’t ready to do this.

Aria spoke to Grizz quietly in his ear more than likely threatening him in some way. He stood rigid, his mandibles flattened to his face.

She backed up and stroked his mandible. “Are we clear... Grizz?” He nodded swiftly to her not even daring to speak. Probably scared she’d rip his tongue out. He left the balcony and headed away.

Shepard glanced back up to the table with the gray Turian, he was staring again. Probably wondered what a Human girl was doing cuddled up next to Aria. Maybe he’s a spy or something, maybe he wanted to join like Grizz did moments ago.

Aria turned and sat down close to Shepard again. Throwing her arm over her shoulders again. 

She sighed deeply and glanced to Shepard. “You’re always great to use for motivation, let me know when you retire from your... thing. I can set you up to make some real money.”

Shepard tightened her eyes at Aria and laughed. “You know.. I’m too banged up for that.”

She nodded in agreement and glanced around at her men standing guard, none of them paying attention to them any longer.

“That’s your charm, all of Omega likes that pretty girl who’s been through hell and still makes the best of it.” She laughed to herself and crossed her legs matching Shepard’s. “Besides you know I’d be your first paying customer.”

Shepard rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink glancing up to the table again. The Turian again was staring though he now had two others at his table, a Batarian and another Turian female. That was a little odd.

”Hey Aria... who’s the gray Turian? Blue marks.”

She glanced up hiding behind Shepard’s hair then looked back down the Shepard. “Your type?”

Shepard shrugged. “Looks good, I suppose.”

Aria whispered into her ear, the music was so loud, she wouldn’t be able to hear her otherwise.

“Runs a hired bodyguard company, down in Kima Ward. I hear he’s a nice guy. Came from the Citadel probably almost 10 years ago.” Shepard turned her head to glance at her, her face was closer then she expected. She moved slightly away.

“You want more info... I need something in return.” Shepard rolled her eyes, Aria always wanted something. Too bad, she’d just ask the Turian himself for more info. She took another sip slyly looking up again. He had left the table. No longer in her sights.

Her heart dropped for a second. He would’ve worked perfectly. 

Aria smirked and cuddled up to her. “Looks like your my company now.”


	3. Failure to Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another chapter. I love my Turians, but boy does Thane have a special place in my heart.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jane didn’t go home with anyone like she had hoped to the other night. On a positive, Aria did make for good conversation, granted it was on her own terms. 

Aria had kept her drinks coming through the night. They chatted close and caught up in all the missed years. She’d gotten a message around midnight from Nihlus interrupting her from her relaxing night. 

Aria had asked her about the message. Nihlus asked where she was if she wasn’t at her apartment, which meant he had tried to sneak in or did break in. She’d have to change the locks on the door again.

When she told him they need space, she was serious. She didn’t feel safe going to her own place, she feared Nihlus was there, that he’d talk her into something stupid. 

Aria offered Jane her home to go home to. She graciously declined, said she had a friends she could go to. Aria had one of her boys escort her home, more than likely to find out who’s home she was staying at. She wouldn’t know who’s home it was if she tried. Thane used the utmost discretion even when entering his own home.

She went to Thane’s that night, he gave her the code to let herself in. He showed up an hour later, scooped her off the couch and they slept in each other’s arms. 

Sometimes it was nice to have a friend there, she knew he loved her, they had deep and intimate conversations about it. She told him, she loved him but not in the same way he loved her. He said said he didn’t care and he wanted nothing more than her friendship and companionship, and to never leave him. 

How could she leave the assassin alone, he had no one and sometimes she had no one either.

She had awoken in the morning to being wrapped up against Thane’s warm body. Who was by far a better person to sleep next to than Nihlus. Nihlus didn’t like to cuddle unless it meant sex. In fact, he didn’t like touching unless there was something at the end of the line for him.

Thane’s hand ran down her back in a comforting notion. She had borrowed a T-shirt, her legs bare beneath the sheets. He had on a pair of pajama pants and that was it. 

”Morning Siha.” His voice drew out groggy as his hand moved up to her hair, massaging her head. 

“Morning... sorry about last night.”

He shooked his head his eyes still closed. “You are always welcome here. Next time fall asleep on the bed, not the couch.”

She danced her fingers across his chest, his breathes were slow and paced, trained to be quiet given his profession.

They'd met almost a year after she’d met Nihlus. So maybe 7 years now, he’d been traveling the galaxy for years, running contracts and still did. Only within this last year had he decided to stay here on Omega. 

And she was so happy he’d made the decision.

”What happened last night?” He propped his head up on his arm behind his head, his black eyes blinking to the ceiling as he woke up.

”Nihlus is back and wants to get together, thinks he can waltz in and things are magically fixed. He’s an idiot.” Thane nodded in agreement.

”Perhaps I should have let you in on the secret?” She laughed into the air and laid back to stare at the ceiling with him. He spoke next.

”You slept with him?”

She closed her eyes and nodded, moving her right arm to cover her eyes. She didn’t want to face reality. She felt dumb for falling into Nihlus’s trap.

”He showed up. Smooth talking and confident, throwing promises around.”

Thane bent the arm beneath her head, her head moved under the flex of his bicep. His fingers ghosted across the skin of her right elbow that stuck up in the air.

“Siha, it is a hard road leaving a loved one. But, there is more out there, more to love. I have learned of that recently in the last few years.” He gripped her right arm and pulled it off her face, freeing her green eyes.

”You are beautiful, and there are many who would kill to have your love.” She moved her eyes to his. “I’m glad I have what I can from you. No one man should have a goddess to himself.”

He always spoke highly of her, she didn’t ever think she deserved words like that. Thane was a sweet talker, but he’d never take advantage of her. Thane just knew how to feed her ego and make her feel good about herself. 

But she’d never get over Nihlus using Thane. Trading one dependecy for another. 

Maybe she was just easy, lonely, or whatever combination of things that could lead to her sleeping with multiple men. 

She had never been this way before and she couldn’t help but compare herself to Nihlus and all the other women he screwed all over the galaxy. But no, she never slept with Thane, nor anyone else while they were together. In fact during most of their smaller breakups, she didn’t sleep with anyone else. 

Only recently, did she begin to sleep with Thane. They had slept together once about two years ago during a big break up with Nihlus. And then he began comforting her when she needed it. It’s probably safe to say that’s when her relationship with Nihlus no longer felt like a relationship.

Nihlus stole from her. Stole her heart and threw it out the airlock. She felt like she’d never find warmth other than when she was in bed with someone else. Currently, Thane. 

It was sad. 

Thane had moved to lay on his side, her head still on top of his bicep. His muscular chest flexed as he took a breath. He was much closer than before, his hand moved grip her chin. He moved in slowly and kissed her cheek. He pushed her red hair back away from her face.

”I know you feel lonely, I just wish I knew how to help piece together that huge heart of yours again.”

He stayed close to her, she was beyond tempted to have the comfort sex. Beyond tempted. She quickly glanced to him.

He was a good lay, next to Nihlus anyway. Better than any Human she’d slept with before Nihlus, that was for sure.

He watched her closely. She reached over and ran her thumb down his lip across his smooth scaled skin to his chin.

”Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” She didn’t want to hurt his heart, she loved him liked she loved no other friend she had. She’d always felt close to him, like he’d been handpicked to be her friend by the maker. If only he could’ve been more.

”Loving you is the only act of redemption I have left.” She glanced to his lips for a moment before pressing her lips against his and molding her body against his.

He pressed her into the bed, trailing kisses down her neck, his hands sliding under her shirt.

As long as he was fine with it, he’d give her his love and she’d give him her body.

 

* * *

 

He sat at his desk, deep in thought. He had one of his boys look into who Aria seemed to have her hands all over last night. It was perplexing and it had bothered him all night.

He’d watched her stroll up the stairs without much more than a wave from Aria. A Human no less. Dressed in a dress tighter than what Aria’s dancers wore, red fire flowed from her head with each step she took. She was beautiful even in the crappy lighting in Afterlife. Her pale skin practically glowing as she sat down, the dress riding up.

Who was she?

The whole thing confused him though. While he knew Aria had a penitent for women but he’d never seen her with Human. On top of that he’d never seen this woman before either.

He was never one for Human’s either, too emotional and too much baggage. He found her interesting, a little mind boggling, and just the thought of having an exploitation opened with Aria, only made it that much better.

At least that’s what he was think until the Human girl’s eyes, met his. Breaking contact to look away, only to come find him again. It told him she might not be there to entertain Aria. Maybe a friend whom Aria is fond with?

The way Aria stroked her neck lovingly as the girl sat staring ahead at one of Aria’s Turians, Aria used her as bate. Maybe punishing the Turian guard? 

He wished he stayed and had gone to find out who she was. Though maybe it wasn’t best to go after someone who looked to be clearly Aria’s territory. 

Maybe the risk was worth it, probably was if Aria was willing to let her affections be seen.

A few new bounties popped up on his screen, they looked like good honest to the spirits leads. He pulled them up and browsed through them. He had switched lead sources yesterday and this one seemed like a viable source. Sending good looking stuff already. He was impressed.

The door slid open and in came Butler, he took a seat across the desk and sat down and stared at Garrus.

”What’s this I hear from Weaver that you found the love of your life sitting in Aria’s arms last night? Do I need to bring our fearless leader in for a psych evaluation?”

Garrus laughed and sat back in the chair. “I’m bored, what else am I supposed to do?”

Butler shook his head and rested it on his palm. “I thought that I was clear.. no physical activity, your stitches could pop open at any moment right now.”

Garrus tapped on the desk in front of him. Butler was always nosey about things like this. He should’ve never been a doctor, he worries too much.

”So.. is Weaver telling everyone or what?”

Butler shrugged. “Doubt it. He came to me and asked if I’ve seen anyone like that. The way he described her was a little odd, not the way a man describes a woman, I’d suppose.”

Garrus leaned back in his chair and popped the holo on his desk down so he could see Butler clearly. He was an older Human, middle aged, brown on top of his head and gray on the sides. He always seemed to find younger ladies, it was safe to say he was good looking.

”What do you mean?”

”He said, ‘Fire coming out of her head, pale skin like milk and green eyes like the green goblin’ sounds like you’re into some scary women if you ask me.”

Garrus’s mandibles flared. Sometimes things just flew over Weaver’s head, it’s wonder he gets anything done.

”If I’m into scary women, then so is Aria..”

He sat up straight in his chair, while he didn’t have to run into her on the field, he had his run in with her back when he practiced in a clinic. She came in guns blazing, demanding to have him fix her, said it was the scariest thing that’s ever happened to him. 

“She must not be as ugly as Weaver explained, then.” He sat up and clasped his fingers together. “Aria likes her women beautiful and a little dangerous, shouldn’t that be a sign?”

Garrus shook his head. “If she’s dangerous too, all the more I want to meet her.”

Butler shook his head and stood. “No strenuous physical activity... you break those stitches open and you’re down for another week and half.”

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “Yeah, yeah.”

His omnitool began to ring and he glance to the screen, Sol. It’d been months since they had spoken, his mother getting sicker by the day. He should go home to see her. But he wasn’t so positive he’d make it off Palavan alive if he did.

”Hello Sol.”

”Garrus, you finally answer your omnitool for once!”

He sat unmoving and staring at the screen. “When are you coming home? You haven’t been here in over 5 years, mom’s getting sicker.”

He understood that, it was difficult to see her in such shape, hagard and run down. “Are you still sending her for treatments?”

Sol nodded slowly. “They don’t seemed to be helping... we need to look into other things but they aren’t covered... way too expensive.”

Garrus wondered if maybe he could figure out a connection. Something to get him in touch with the Salarian’s. 

“Give me sometime, I’ll figure it out.”

”Are you going to come home?”

Garrus sighed again. He couldn’t, he was disgrace from his family, he was disbarred from C-Sec, what bigger fuck up could there be?

”I can’t.”

”I see.” She rubbed her head then glanced up to the omnitool. “If you can’t come, then figure out how we can help mom.”

He nodded and Sol cut the transmission short, leaving him quiet in the office. He stared up at the ceiling, he doesn’t know anyone with connections like that. 

He’d have to figure it out.

 

They had another successful day of bounty and he took Sensat, Erash and Weaver out to celebrate.

He reserved the same table as last night. When they showed up to the club, he could already feel eyes on the back of his neck.

He sat down, shaking off the feeling. He was probably being watched, it was Aria’s place as it is. He bought the table drinks and opened the tab. Weaver sat next to him and Sensat and Erash moved off to go find trouble.

”I heard you think I’m looking for a beast?”

Weaver shrugged and took three shots in a row, the man did hold his alcohol almost as well as a Krogan.

”The way you described her was ill fitting of even the ugliest birds I’ve seen. Perhaps she was a Batarian.”

”You’re telling me Aria was cuddled up to a red headed, green eyed, Batarian?” He looked at Weaver incredulously, he was so dumb sometimes. 

“Yeah you’re right, why don’t you have a drink and she’ll pop up again.” He took a shot. He dared himself to glance down to the seating arrangement that was Aria’s, Aria sat there staring up at his table. Looking so nonchalant as she stared daggers into his head.

Maybe he was wrong about the woman, maybe she was Aria’s little toy. The way Aria shot daggers said as much.

She lifted a finger to him and waggled it in the air. Almost like she was telling him no, a smirk popped across her face. 

Well, it’s too late now if he didn’t ever want to be on Aria’s list, she had him posted as number one.

She waved to one of her men and he turned back to the table, Weaver smirking next to him.

”You sure Aria wasn’t the one interested?”

Garrus rolled his eyes, of course he knew. Aria probably just wants to hang him upside down and flay him for even looking in her direction. It was all fair in love and war.

A menecing Batarian headed his way, somehow he knew Aria wanted to talk to him. Somehow.

He stood up and told Weaver to stay, just incase Aria tried any funny business.

Sometimes he swore she’d do anything to get what she wants, she had to have bigger balls than most Krogan.

He followed the Batarian down to Aria’s little balcony, and climbed the stairs the other Turians looked at him like they wanted to fight. If Aria wasn’t careful, they would fight.

She had him patted down, and pushed forward a little. 

“Is there a reason you pulled me from my table?”

She patted the seat next to her. He didn’t move to take the offer. “Fine, suit yourself.” She threw her arms across the back of the seat, the sly smirk lying across her lips. 

“So... I have a friend who’s interested... in you. Why? I don’t know.” Her leg flicked up in a kick as she smugly spoke.

”Okay?”

She rolled her eyes. “My dear friend you know her, you stared at her from the time she walked in to the time you left last night. Ring a bell?”

He shrugged, the less Aria could pin you for the better. But if he didn’t know any better he’d say she was trying to set them up.

”Anyways... I’d like to strike up a deal.”

He tucked his hands into his pockets. Making a deal with Aria was worse than the spirits. 

“What’s in it for you? Glad you asked.” She stood up and walked towards him. She placed her finger beneath his chin. “My dear friend, she needs help getting over a certain ex. I offered my abilities, alas she prefers something a little... rougher.” 

She stroked his mandible, to the tip and smirked. “She seems to like you, and you aren’t so bad for a Turian.”

”And what’s in it it for you?” He stood there letting her do her thing, he heard one time she tried to cut off a Turians fringe for stopping her. He wasn’t interested in that tonight, that was for sure.

”We’ll get to that.” She turned around and walked over to glance down into her club. She stared down, waving something off.

“And who is she?”

”We’ll get to that.”

She turned and sat down onto her chair. “You don’t need to know much more than I had Grizz down there on his knees, begging me last night to let him have his way with her.” She pointed at the guard at the bottom of the stairs, who stood ram rod straight. Is PTSD covered in their health benefits?

“I do have a minor contingency though.”

”What is it?”

She crossed her legs and smiled. “You can’t fall in love with her. She’s mine.”

He squinted his eyes at her, who says that?

He glanced around the club, he could take the offer to meet her or he could try to find her himself. But that hadn’t worked this morning, there was over 7 million people on Omega. Finding one girl would be the hardest thing he could do.

And how is she assuming that he’s the one who will fall in love, sure she’s pretty, but love? That’s a long way down the road, definitely for him.

”What makes you think I’ll be the one?” Aria smirked and stood up moving towards him again, she caught his chin between her fingers. 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Just don’t let it happen. But I’m sure once you get a taste, it’ll be hard not to only take the bite.”

He rolled his eyes at the metaphor. He should just agree, it was sex with hot girl, a girl even Aria wanted and couldn’t have. Why not.

”You can’t tell her about this conversation, she is likely to attempt to kill both of us if you do. She might actually succeed with you.” Aria smirked and waved him off. “I’ll send you info on when she’ll be here next. It’ll take a little convincing.”

He nodded and walked off and down the stairs passing the Turian known as Grizz. His face straight but his eyes and growl were full of jealousy. Must be something about her that’s got this whole station wound up.

He’d probably take the deal. There wasn’t much negative to it. Well besides the inconclusive, ‘Don’t fall in love’. Which he doubted he had in himself, especially right now in his life. It was an easy offer.


	4. Failure to Cohabitate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanes so smooth.... but so is Garrus *winky face*

It had been days since he’d spoke to Aria and she had yet to contact him. He was starting to wonder if it was all just ruse. Just something to get him riled up about. Aria knew about the bodyguard company, but had no idea about the vigilantism. She didn’t have anything to gain besides info on his men. Which she didn’t ask about.

Plus his main goal was to keep their identities hidden.

He made sure everyone had a security armor uniform as well as a vigilante armor, they were also required to keep their identities hidden, helmets worn at all times outside regular security work.

He couldn’t risk their lives on the job or outside of it when bounty hunting.

And then again, if she was riling him up, what was her game plan? He stayed off her radar as best as he could and to his knowledge she knew next to nothing, only the basics.

Ripper and Vortash would both be coming back from a private security jobs today. They would be back into cycle for leads. 

He threw them a few new leads to work and moved Sensat and Erash down to security. Everyone got their opportunity at leads and security, it was best to keep the balance bewteen the crew. Mierin and Grundan Krul would be up for team leaders. 

It was a good balance, Weaver was generally a full team lead for the other side of the business but every once in a while he’d step in for a guard job. Garrus did the same.

Except right now, right now he sat bored, needing something to do. He couldn’t spar, he couldn’t guard, he definitely couldn’t take leads. What else was there? 

He pulled up a visor feed he’d taken a few weeks ago, a huge bounty who’d gotten away. It looked to be a Drell of some sort, it seems he stepped on the wrong toes, at wrong time. 

He did a little research but nothing came up. It seemed he was just as illusive as Aria’s red head.

Originally he had found him on what of the bounty runs, he left the kill there for them to take, He prayed over the body and left. It was odd. 

So curious, he did a look up for a Drell in their lead sources, the bounty was enormous like, set them up for a year, enormous. But the asker who posted the lead was anonymous, he was hesitant to pick up something like that up. It cost a lot for it, and he had little to no info to go off of.

Plus the source was anonymous, who knew if pay out was legit on it. 

For now he’d watch it and see if maybe something comes of it. 

For now they stick with easier leads that Omega Sec couldn’t pick up.

”Still looking into that Drell I see.” Weaver moved to lean against the balcony behind Garrus. Garrus turned in the chair to face Weaver.

“In all my years on this rock, I haven’t even seen a single Drell.” He shook his head turned around to face Garrus. “Who puts a bounty on a Drell anyways, aren’t they familiar to a guarded assassin?” 

Garrus nodded to him and glanced back to video feed he had of the assassin. The Drell praying before quite literally jumping off the balcony behind him.

“The bounty is too big on his head to not think about it.” Weaver agreed with him.

”So... What’s going about with Aria setting you up on a date, you meet the hot bird yet?”

Garrus rolled his eyes and turned back around. 

“She has yet to deliver... I wonder if her friend bailed out or if the whole thing was a ruse...”

“You think Aria would pull it as ruse? I don’t think so.”

He shut down the video that was playing, his omnitool beeped with a message. He pulled it up. 

Anonymous sender.

>>This Saturday, Afterlife after 10.<<

Garrus’s mandibles flared flirtingly. He needed this today.

Weaver walked over to the side of the desk and crossed his arms. “What’s that on about?”

”I have a date at the end of this week.”

Weaver moved his hands to press against the desk and leaned into it. “My mates all grown up.”

Garrus rolled his eyes. Weaver never learned the difference between “mate” as he moved out and intermingled with other species. 

Weaver thought for a second. “I just called you my husband, didn’t I?”

Garrus laughed and nodded to Weaver.

He felt light hearted, he’d be back in full force and have a date by the end of the week. 

 

* * *

 

 “Thank you guys... the hard work is shown. Everyone who worked on the 10k bounty will still get a bonus...”

She glanced up from the datapad the many faces circled around her. She hadn’t had a meeting with her crew in what felt like ages. 

Ashley stood up interrupting the meeting. “Shepard I think I speak for all of us when I say you don’t have pay us that bonus. We know it comes out of your wallet.”

Shepard glanced around to all of the heads nodding in the circle. Everyone except Wrex, who crossed his arms and sighed. 

Guess that was as good as it gets.

”Thank you, but you all worked really hard on that mission, you all deserve pay for a job well done regardless of whether the outcome was in our favor.” She glanced down to the datapad again. Just a few more things to cover and they were home clear.

Joker stood up. “I agree with Ashley.”

Shepard glanced up. “Pay is not negotiable.”

He sat back down after Shepard threw her silent daggers to them both. She understood they felt guilty, but it was deserved.

”Another issue, please when moving out for merc jobs. Use discretion... Wrex I caught you three times leaving without a helmet.” A grunt followed her remark.

Shepard pushed her hair behind her ear as sighed. “We can not afford to bail all of you out of jail or if someone pops a bounty on any of your pretty heads.” She glanced up from her datapad again. “Please use discretion... also please make sure you are using the back enterance when in uniform. Grunt... I’m talking to you.”

She set the datapad down on her desk and glanced around the training room. “Also on days when you are teaching, please don’t patronize our guests. Jack, that’s you.”

She nodded and crossed her arms, silently pouting. 

“Also please make sure the weapons you use are cleaned.” Shepard clapped her hands together and dismissed the team. Everyone but Tali and Liara headed out.

”Shepard you don’t have to p—“

”Tali, you are all getting paid. Let’s just make sure we actually snag the back guy next time.” 

She smiled lightly to both the girls who followed her upstairs after she locked up downstairs. Shepard sat in one of the chairs at the front of her desk, Tali taking the seat next to her, and Liara leaned against the desk.

”I refreshed our info and leads, I also found something interesting you should look at.” Tali and Liara were her most trusted associates. She appreciated them and all they did to help.

Shepard rested her head in her palm tiredly. She tried to go back home last night, instead she chickened out last night. She spent the night here at the gym by herself. 

It was a bad idea, she didn’t get much sleep and slept with a gun under her pillow. Tonight, she wasn’t sure what she would do. 

“What’s interesting?”

She sent a lead to her omnitool, she quickly pulled it up. Thane had a bounty a big one, from someone anonymous. She glanced from the omnitool back to Liara. It’s been posted for months.

”Are you serious?”

Liara nodded. “I am not sure you still see him or not, it’s best to let him know so he could get out of dodge.”

Liara was being coy in front of Tali, Liara knew full well she spent her nights as of late with Thane. 

Tali not so much.

”Books are balanced for the week, we are little low in the training area of the business, only slight losses though, perhaps let’s offer extra training or a perk.”

”Tali you can handle it, you know what the books look like, do what you’d like.” She nodded and stood, excusing herself for the night.

”Shepard... are you alright?” Shepard nodded and crossed her legs, slouching into the chair. “Aria and I are speaking again.” 

Liara cringed. “That’s interesting.”

Shepard shrugged. “It is, isn’t it?”

She laughed a little and stood up off the desk. “And how’s Thane?”

”I am fine. Thank you for asking, Liara.”

Shepard slouched deeper in the chair and Liara’s eyes widened bright. After he did it a couple hundred times, she got used to the popping up.

Thane sauntered in and moved to stand off to the side of them, cool and composed as ever. His hands folded behind his back, still dressed in his black gear. 

Shepard glanced to him and offered him a small smile.

Liara leaned off the desk. “I will excuse myself, goodnight see you in the morning Shepard. Thane.”

Liara moved out of the room, leaving them with each other, she glanced up to him.

She felt bad she never answered his message last night, the one wondering if she was safe. She knew that he knew were she was, and he’d more than likely had kept an eye on her as she slept here.

She appreciated it sometimes.

He took Liara’s place at the desk. “Everything alright?”

She rubbed her head and glanced to him. “I try to stay away from you for your sake.. and here you are.”

He stood from leaning position and tucked his hands behind his back again. “I do not want you far. I am not sure where such an idea came from.” 

She stood up to be level with him. His breathing cool and collected, as she stepped into his space.

”Aria says she has someone she wants me to meet.. I’m going to go to the bar Saturday to meet him.”

She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets. She wasn’t sure what to say or what to do. She needed to have someone who didn’t pity her, while she knew Thane didn’t directly pity her, he kept her within her comfort zone. Deep down, he probably did pity her.

”I see.”

He stood firm as he took another step forward, moving into her space. She thought he’d be turned off from the idea of her moving onto another man.

His hand came up to push her hair over her shoulder and he gripped the back of her neck, his thumb, brushing her jaw. 

“If I have till Saturday to have you to myself... I’d like use the time wisely... if you’ll allow me.” 

The air turned thick between them, she couldn’t deny the want or pull he had on her. He’d been her friends with benefits for far too long. She’d thought staying away would work, it had not in the slightest.

Why couldn’t she just love this man?

She grabbed onto the lapel of his jacket, pulling him closer, their bodies flush together. 

He brushed his thumb across her cheek while memorizing her face. “I thank Arashu every day for the blessing of allowing me to find you.”

His breath quickly turned into her air as their lips met. His grip tight on her, as his arms banded around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. He broke away from her lips without moving away. 

She was ready to kiss him as much as she was ready to listen. She tried to kiss him again, he allowed it. 

“Come home with me.”

She nodded quickly to him, kissing him again.

 

On the nights she slept with him, he didn’t leave early in the morning. He wanted to linger and allow as much time with her, he knew his time was limited with her.

If only he knew, how much harder it will be for him if she sees someone else. Maybe he won’t stay around. Maybe that’s why she’d been staying away, she feared her heart couldn’t take the heartbreak of loosing him too. She feared it more when she woke up next to him.

His body calming breathed as he rested, he was never fully asleep, always ready. She was careful to move while she slept with him, he felt everything.

She carefully moved up out of the bed, picking out a shirt from his drawer and throwing it over her head. She headed to bathroom before heading back into the room. 

He lied there awake, admiring her as she walked in. 

“Perhaps you should wear that shirt all the time?” He stretched lightly, the bedsheet dangerously low on his hips. The slight v of his muscles showing at his hips as he lounged. 

“Maybe I will.” She smiled and leaned on the bed next to him, tucking a leg beneath herself.

His hand ran up and down her thigh closest, slowly. Her fingers tracing their way up his stomach to his chest.

He gripped her hand to his chest. ”I will miss you more than life it’s self. I will be very jealous that time will no longer be ours.”

She took a deep breath and stared at his green striped chest. His hand stopped at the top of her thigh, stroking the skin innocently.

She took a deep breath a small sob escaped her. She was sure he would leave if she moved on, but she had to. ”I’m sorry...”

He sat up and shook his head, moving closer l to comfort her. “I apologize for bringing it up.”

He pulled her to hug him, quickly finding hiding in his neck. She held him tightly to her, briefly thinking that maybe Nihlus’s mark stopped her from loving him further. Maybe it did have an effect on her. 

Maybe the whole idea of bonding worked on Humans too. Maybe she’d never love again, if that were the case, she’d wish she could stay with Thane.

But she felt she had to try, it felt to much like taking advantage of him more than she already was. Besides Thane had urged her to find someone. He loved her enough to give her up. 

“Thank you..”

He brought her away from his neck for a moment and smiled at her. “I will always be of service to you, whatever you need, I will not leave your side.”

She promised him she wouldn’t either.


	5. Failure to Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in over my head with two stories.... I love it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Saturday came faster than the speed of light, the closer it got the more nervous she felt. Jitters rising him stomach. Maybe she could just stay with Thane, she was comfortable and warm by his side. Though the more she thought about it, it was an illusion.

Thane was gone just as often as Nihlus was due to work. She needed something stable not far away from her, someone here for her when she had no one. 

Sure, he was just a call away but it seemed like that wasn’t enough. Thane wasn’t enough. 

She woke up early enough, to see Thane leave for the day. It was the first time he’d actually gotten out of bed before she did, finding him in the common room, dressed for his day.

“Good morning, Siha.” He set a cup down into the sink, no doubt his morning tea. She stood leaning into wall next to the door. 

“Morning.” He stepped up to her and stroked her cheek pushing her messy hair out of her face. He glanced over her features, probably memorizing them.

He placed a quick kiss to her forehead. “You are welcome to the apartment, I will be gone for roughly a week or so.” His thumb stroked along her jaw, tracing the feature slowly. “I will be a call away if you need me.”

She nodded slowly to him. She might use his apartment for a little longer, at least until she gets the locks changed at her place.

She nodded solemnly. She hated when he left, though maybe it was her own selfish reasons.

”Good luck tonight, I’m sure you won’t need it.” He gave her a soft and long kiss to her cheek before disappearing. It would be a week or longer before she saw him.

She left for work that morning dressed in her workout gear. Lazy days had been her usual feel, not much else to wear when you own a gym.

Spontanious workouts were good for the soul.

And for her peace of mind. 

She always wanted to be prepared to move quickly, dodge anything, and run if she needed to. Something that came of her skill set after her 18th birthday. 

Being taken hostage does that to someone. 

It makes them the _tiniest_  bit edgy. 

Even worse when who’s at fault is the man who was her caretaker after her mother died. He was an asshole, cared only about getting paid and killing Vido. 

Zaeed should’ve never had the responsibility to care for her but what’s done is done. She did learn plenty working underneath him though. She can use most weapons, Military or black market grade, learned how to get her self out of a hostage situation, and learned how to cut a mans balls off, hands on among other things.

Though she led a relatively mild life now, it wasn’t always like that and every once and a while those feeling would pop back up. They were hard to erase, and sometimes the only thing that helped was a little violence.

”Liara, I’m going on a run today, I’ve got a lead planned out.”

Liara sat up in the seat across the way almost shocked. She knew sometimes whether she should push to ask.

This was one of those times she opted not to ask.

Thank God.

”Um... okay.... will you be out the rest of the day?” Shepard stood, heading around the desk. She crossed her arms and nodded to Liara’s question.

”I’ll see you later Liara.” Shepard could feel Liara’s eyes on her as she left the office. It didn’t matter soon she’d have a little stress relief and it will all be fine, besides it’s not like she was going to kill anyone.

After getting ready and putting her helmet on, she headed over to Kima, she stuck to the shadows, careful of who might be watching. 

Kima was smack dab in the middle of money and poorest as far as wards go. A lot of the poor flocked into the market place, most in hopes to take advantage of a shopkeepers who wasn’t paying attention to their goods, others to spend the last of their paycheck on something worth while.

The busy area made is easy to get lost in the crowd. Many mercenaries, soldiers and regular people bottled up here. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to want to hide their identity. Especially since the red light district was just a street over.

She been watching this bounty for about two weeks now, he’d seemed to have pretty tell tale pattern. Every Saturday he’d head to the market fully suited, pick up something from the bake shop on the east side of Kima, he’d disappear into the ally and come back out with nothing. No sweets in his hand, no money, nothing. 

He’d been pegged for red sand trafficking. An easy bounty, if you knew where to find him. She hid up on a roof, staking out the area. 

She remained as hidden as possible, she didn’t need anyone to think she was out of place. She was glad she picked up a chocolate bar before she started her stake out. 

She munched and kept an eye down below. It was around 2 when she finally saw the target, a blue armor and helmet protecting his body, it was his usual wear.

She watched him move through the ally confidently, he took a left turn in the ally then made a right right into the red light.

She sighed to herself, Wrex would’ve enjoyed this one.

Get himself a lap dance by an Asari and make an arrest, a double win in his book.

She made her way down the building, she hoped she didn’t lose him from the vantage point she had opted for. 

He spoke to Madam Calisco, she in turn smiled to him and led him into the establishment. She couldn’t go in and cause trouble. 

She stayed hidden in the ally way, he was in their for maybe 15 minutes before he left and headed straight to the dark ally. She stuck to the shadows. Glad, she wore a dark suit of armor. 

He passed her without noticing her. She grabbed her gun out of her holster. She only had to scare him, get him handcuffed, and call Omega security to pend her payment.

Easy.

She pulled out in front of him swiftly just as he was about to pass. She stuck the gun into soft part of his armor to get the fear across.

He quickly knocked her gun off to side. She smirked to herself, well, if he wants a fight he’s going to get it. She pulled her head back and slammed it into his helmet. She was thankful for Wrex and his violent tendencies toward his coworkers.

He shuffled his feet clearly disoriented, his hand reaching out to find a wall or something to support him for a moment. She quickly kicked the back over his knee causing his legs to buckle him down onto his knees.

Movement behind him caught her eye for a moment, must be some kids in the alley. Maybe this is a good representation of stay in school, kids, and don’t do drugs.

She pushed his body against the wall as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and latched them onto his wrists. 

“I don’t know who you are but handcuffs are illegal on Omega for the public.” She glanced up to seeing a large armored body, heading in her direction.

He was right they were illegal. Who in the world is that?

The suit was blue and stuck out far more than it should have. What was he Omega Sec on steroids?

He stepped up glancing down to the guy she had pinned to a wall. He smoothly stepped up, she picked up her other gun and held it up to him. She wasn’t about to loose another bounty this week, an easy one too.

”As much as I’d love to snatch a bounty from you...” He glanced at her, slowly looking down and back up her armor. “You’re from Normandy?”

The gun she held stayed pointed at him as he stopped in his tracks a few feet away from her and her assailant.

“Right you won’t answer that... maybe you should make sure that’s Malone and not someone else. Just a word of advice.”

She glanced down to the man she had handcuffed, she studied him for two weeks, of course it was him.

This cocky ass Turian in dumb blue armor, her mind finally recognized it. It was Archangel or an Archangel or whatever they called themselves. She tightened her eyes then glanced back down to the man on his knees.

The Archangel character stood there quiet for a moment, probably taking in the seen.

She heard muffled words come from behind the Turian in the alleyway. Up against the wall was a man who eerily looked like Malone.

Shepard turned to the man on the ground near her, stepping up to him.

_Please let there be two Malone’s in this world._

She reached down and pulled the helmet off the handcuffed man.

 _Please. Please. Please_.

She glanced down to the middle aged man who was definitely not Malone.

She glanced back up to the Turian in the blue suit. He was gone, with the bounty too. She glanced down to the man who once again definitely wasn’t Malone. 

She sighed to herself and spoke to him. “Who are you?”

”My name is Chester Holly. You have the wrong guy...”

_Fuck.... are you serious right now?_

She bent down and undid his handcuffs. She quickly picked up her gun and left the scene, heading back to the safety of headquarters.

She’d never moved that fast, she made sure to damn she wasn’t followed by that Archangel Guy. That’s the last thing she needed.

Once she knew she was clear, she entered into  back room of the gym used for armoring up, she slammed her fist into the locker next to her, only making a slight dent into the metal. 

Ashley stood up from the corner, she was dressed in armor. She stood there staring, debating on whether she should say anything.

And she was right, she shouldn’t. Shepard felt volatile right now. Almost like anything could set her off, her biotics itching to come out to play.

She undressed quickly and headed up to office and shut the door and hid away for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

It was another good bounty and another great day. He’d snuck out of his last day of ‘probation’. He figured one day couldn’t ruin everything.

He got himself a quick 5k bounty, dropped them off at Omega Sec and was sent the credits, it felt good to be useful.

However he wondered about that Normandy Hunter he’d seen fight with that very infortunate man. If he hadn’t followed him from his home, he wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between the two men either. They both wore the same armor and had the same build.

He couldn’t imagine how frustrated that Normandy woman was finding out she had the wrong man. He left when she turned away. Taking the opportunity to get away, he didn’t need to be robbed of a bounty on his first day out again. 

How embarrassing would that be.

He checked the time, he’d yet to leave the building and he suspected Weaver wanted to buy him a round at the bar tonight for a job well done.

He liked that Weaver always paid it back. He was an honest and good man and besides he wanted to check out the Human girl, he said he’d go find someone to warm up to but he was definitely curious.

But that was even if the woman shows. She could bail out last moment, he wouldn’t blame her if she did.

The whole thing had his plates itching thinking about Aria’s conversation, specifically the part with her lackey. Must be something good enough to beg Aria for it.

He and Weaver headed to Afterlife and spent a little time to themselves opting for a nice booth seat off the side of the floor. Weaver’s choice, Garrus definitely preferred the corners and the tables up above where the lighting was limited. 

He wondered if Weaver chose the spot so that he would be able to see the girl, his curiosity just as strong as his own.

Three drinks in and no sign of the woman, he glanced to the time on his omnitool, it was half past ten. She had yet to show, he glanced to Aria wondering if she did egg him on.

A sly smirk placed itself on her face, she held up a hand all five of her fingers in the air. He didn’t know if it was a wave, a tell or a request. He’d spent plenty of time with other species, but he wasn’t sure what this one had meant.

He felt kind dirty playing into Aria’s game. He started to rethink the whole charade. He glanced to Weaver and nodded to him, he was probably an easy few drinks ahead of Garrus. It was a wonder the man woke up in the mornings anymore.

His eyes caught something across the room, he watched whatever it was intently. He glanced behind himself in the bar and caught the fiery red hair against the black dress, it had to be her. He glanced back to Weaver who’s eyebrow was raised as he studied the woman.

”That’s not her right?”

Garrus nodded and stood up, ready to make the first move.

”Damn... I’m using Aria’s dating service next time.”

Garrus chuckled a little before moving away from Weaver. He confidently walked up to the woman, another man stood next to her trying to attempt something, he wasn’t clear what it was.

She turned and grabbed his collar tightly in a very threatening manner. “You want to touch me like again?.”

The man looked to her, he was clearly drunk and had probably done something distasteful to her, he probably deserved to get punched.

His mandibles flared in excitement, she wasn’t like this the other night.

”I...I uh... sorry...” The drunk man shuffled away, trying to put space between them. He moved up into the space the drunk man vacated, she didn’t turn in his direction and was solely focused on the bartender. 

He turned to the Turian behind the bar that she watched, he set the drink onto the bar in front of her. 

“Maxic, can I get a Turian whiskey tonic?”

Good thing he knew this bartender, Maxic nodded to him and turned to make the drink setting it in front of him. The Human woman still maintaining her eye contact ahead. “Can you add her drink to my tab too?”

Maxic rose a brew glanced to the woman then turned around. She turned her head quickly to him, almost ready to fight. 

Her green eyes looked at him wide, her pink mouth the tiniest bit open. Little freckled dots peppered her light skin perfectly, she was even prettier up close. She smelled fresh, but there was hint of something else below it, something that wasn’t hers. She’s slept with someone recently, and someone non-Human.

He looked down to her sizing her up. She was taller than the others he’d been with, more complimentary to his height.

Her green eyes turned dark as she looked him over. His mandibles flared as she looked him up and down quickly. 

“I thought Aria was messing with me...” She let out a breathy laugh and smiled a little before taking a sip of her drink.

His mandibles flared. ”Would you believe me if I said the same?”

She nodded quickly before glancing up to where Aria sat. She was no doubt watching them. He could feel the stare through the back of his head.

He briefly wondered which route he should take with the woman, should he offer her a seat somewhere or did she prefer to dance or maybe she preferred neither.

“Do you want to sit or do you want to dance or something?” 

A light smirked played on her lips. “Or something, huh?” 

He shrugged confidently. “I’m sure I’m interested in anything as long as it involves you at this point.” Another little smirk played on her lips, she grabbed his arm and led him upstairs a level off to a private corner. It got him an interesting view of her back side as she climbed the stairs. Her backside nice and round as her waist tapered thin above it. Delectable was the first word that came to mind.

The seating area was dark the way he preferred it, and seemed she preferred it too.

She sat down and crossed her legs, her dress riding up her legs. The strappy heels weren’t usually his thing but on a leggy girl like her, they were extremely flattering.

He looked her over once more before sitting. He probably had never been this attracted to a Human, the first two were basically hookups his friends said he should get with, both fairly mediocre lays, not enough to urge himself to do it again. 

He sat near her, not far but not super close to her either. It seemed she appreciated the space. She leaned into the back of the couch turning body towards him.

”So I was never told your name.”

He took a sip of his drink, glancing over catching her legs. More of the freckles patterned her legs, up at the top near hem, he swore he saw a scar. He’d look that over later, for sure.

He rested his hand across the back of the couch his hand settling as far as the back of her neck, instead rested it on the back of the couch. 

“I’m Garrus.. Vakarian.”

She smiled pleasantly and reached her hand out to offer a shake. “Jane Shepard.”

He took her hand a shook it tightly, instead of taking her hand away, she stood slightly, scooting closer to him and leaning back into the couch like she’d done before just closer.

”So you’re a body guard?” He glanced to her before taking a glance across the room, Aria must have told her as much. It was public knowledge after all. 

“I do run a business of it, yes. What do you do? I hope it has to do with you defending yourself at the bar.”

She reached forward and grabbed her drink, wrapping his pink lips around the straw, her hair hiding her a little. 

She turned to him after her sip. “I own a training facility, J.S. Training in the Makim Ward.” 

His eyes widened he’d heard of it, many of his men had mentioned the shooting simulator was one of the best on Omega. He suddenly wished he’d gone with them sooner, maybe he would’ve seen her.

”Impressive... I only wish I could have seen you in action at the bar.”

She smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder and took another sip of her drink. It exposed her pointed collar bone, a small pink silver mark designed her skin. Just as he was about to ask about it, he put two and two together.

That must’ve been from the last Turian she had been seeing, he’d marked her. He wondered how long they were together and how serious it was to get that far. He couldn’t imagine marking a Human, or an Asari or anyone.. but a Turian. Well until he saw pretty it looked on her neck, he could be tempted, it would look as good against her pale skin. 

His plates twitched open a little just at the thought. 

But it brought his scent back around, the smell on her wasn’t really Turian though, at least he didn’t think so.

“I think if we stick around late enough, I could get into a bar fight. Not how imagined this would go but I can guarantee I’d win.”

His stared at the mark a little longer before meeting her green eyes again. They were so full off life, and dark secrets. “I’m sure I’d help you.”

She sat up proudly and glanced around the room. “I spar with Krogan for a living and win most of the time. I think you can just sit back and watch big guy.” She downed the last of her drink, signaling she’d like another to Maxic. Garrus held his up saying he’d like another too and to throw it on his tab.

“You keep buying the drinks, I’ll be fighting you real soon... you should be careful.”

His mandibles flared at her warning his plates, twitching again. It was starting to become uncomfortable, he shifted the way he sat, sitting more upright. It put him closer to her.

”I know where you work... I hope you know how to spar with a Turian.”

She turned her body a little settling her pale thigh next to his, her legs crossed right over left, it pressing into his space, which he welcomed.

”I’m fairly experienced I’d say... I’m no Turian but I know a little something.”

He glanced to her wondering if it might be too forward to ask who she’d slept with recently, the smell was all over her this close. He opted not to, didn’t matter and should he even care?

_No... probably worth not knowing._

He already liked her and they’d only spoke to each other, and it was obvious she liked him. She kept getting closer every chance she got.

Maybe he shouldn’t worry about it.

That’s what he told himself.

”So Garrus... I have a question.” She played with her drink staw stirring it around the newly filled glass that had been dropped off. “I imagine if you’ve spoken to Aria, she only said some certain things.”

He nodded along wondering were she was taking it. 

“I hope she didn’t put you off by anything.. What she told you is more than likely true.”

He made a funny face and rubbed his mandible, dropping his arm off the back of the couch to over her shoulders. It was sly but it was the perfect moment to do it. 

“You mean you’re secretly her girlfriend/dancer that has been raised from the dead not once but twice and really prefer robots next to living people?” 

She looked at him shocked, her greens eyes bright and wide, her mouth hung open in an attractive way. He kind of wanted to kiss her, but he held back his urge to do so.

”I’m just kidding.”

She stared at him with the same face and then closed her mouth before speaking. “No, it’s all true!” 

It was his turn to look at her mouth hung open a little, she said it so convincingly. She smirked and leaned in close, so close he thought she was going to kiss him. Her breath fanned across his plates lightly as she spoke.

”You know would make my girlfriend jealous besides making out with a robot?”

The odd way she played with his joke pleased him. She was playful and spunky, he liked it a lot. She leaned in a little closer. His held his mandibles flat to his face. 

“What would that be?”

”This...” She leaned in and pressed her soft plush lips against his mouth plates. Her hand coming up to rest against his cowl, her hand running up toward his neck. 

She broke away for a second just as he was leaning into the kiss. He looked at her heavy lidded, he wouldn’t mind another one of those.

He leaned into her quickly before she could back off completely, his hand moving to grip the back of her head, bringing it to him. 

Their lips met quickly, she jumped a little in surprised at him kissing her back. It’d been a while but it was all coming back to him. He felt her tongue run lightly against his bottom mouth plate, her opening up to him. 

Their tongue’s tangled together, stroking one another. She tasted so good, the closest he could place it was, honey. She leaned into the kiss further, her hand coming up the stroke the skin just below his fringe. His senses heightening at the feeling.

She started to pull away, he was tempted to grip her face back to his but maybe later.

He was a hundred percent set on having a later, hopefully she wanted that too.

”That one will get you in trouble with my girlfriend, I’m positive.” She smiled and drew her hand down the back of his neck. Slowly stroking as she went. She definitely knew what she was doing.

He moved in again to see if he could get another kiss, she was intoxicating. She put a quick finger to his mouth plates just as he was going to kiss her. 

“I’m interested in leaving... if you are.”

He nodded slowly as she backed away. She stood and fixed her dress, giving it a tug down. He was really only interested in pulling it off at this point. 

She reached down and grabbed his hand, she pulled him up and along, out of the door of Afterlife.

And far away from Aria. 

 


	6. Failure to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Contains Explicit Sexual Content***

Shepard liked Garrus a lot. He was cute, confident, playful, and seemed to know what he was doing. Tonight would either be a really great night or even one the best nights she ever had, she was positive.

He was greedy with kissing her, not even wanted to split away to take the time to make it either of their places.

Garrus had been with a Human at some point in his life, most Turians didn’t know how to kiss, he definitely did. He might’ve been a little rusty but it only added to his charm.

She tugged him out of Afterlife unsure of where to go next. His place or hers? When she stepped outside of Afterlife, she turned around to him. 

“You’re place?”

He shrugged and nodded. “It’s kind of close by, but I wouldn’t say it’s the safest area during the night.”

She shrugged and smirked at him playfully. “I’ll protect you, don’t worry.”

He grabbed her hand, giving her a tug along in the direction of his place. She laced her fingers with his, a wide smile on her face, her eyes drifting to check him out.

He was younger than Nihlus, much closer to her age at least, he was taller by only a little and his blue colony markings complimented his gray plates well. He was handsome. Definitely her type.

”So question... you’ve been with a Human before? Turian’s don’t normally know how to kiss.”

He took his hands away from hers, she pouted at the lost contact. Though instead of taking his hand away completely, he threw his arm over her shoulder to hold her closer by bringing her into his side.

“If you’re wondering whether I can get the job done... odds are I know a thing or two.”

She wrapped her arm around his tiny waist, settling her hand right on his lower torso and waist, giving him a soft stroke.

He turned to her giving her a knowing look. She was making sure she was throwing the hints out there, one’s that told him she knew what she was doing too. She knew Turian’s loved to have their waists touched and pet. He was no different in this instance.

She could feel a tiny purr in his chest against her body as they headed through the first bits of Kima, the wealthier district. 

They shuffled into an alley, a familiar one that she knew as a short cut to get to Kima.

She felt his arm leave her shoulder, the air cooling here shoulders. Just as she turned to see what was up, she was backed up into a wall by his body, a knowing little smirk playing on her face. 

“I’ll kick your ass too if you try any funny business.”

He shook his head and moved his face down close to hers like he was going to kiss her, his dual tone voice practically vibrating against her cheeks.

”Honestly... I’d like to see you try.”

She pressed her lips to his mouth again, bringing her arms to band around his neck. She molded her soft body to his sharp one, one of his hands moved along her waist.

She couldn’t deny, the sexual energy radiating between them. Even with Nihlus it wasn’t this easy a first. It had taken her months to come to terms with whole idea. Well.. being kidnapped at 17, it puts a damper on blatantly trusting people with your body and mind.

But this whole thing was different, he felt different. It had taken her time to trust everyone she knew. She was constantly looking over her shoulder so afraid it could happen again. Even if she was trained to fight back, it could always happen again.

Maybe she was over her trust issues, or hesitancies, or whatever had been holding her back. Or maybe she was just that comfortable with him.

He seemed genuinely honest, and she already trusted him. How? She wasn’t so sure that she knew the answer.

His rough palm slid up the outside of her leg, as he pressed her body into the wall behind her, safely caging her away from the outside world. Warmth already spread between her thighs, just at his touch.

He pulled her thigh up to wrap around his hip spur, at least she was sure that where he wanted to go with it.  

She stopped him a little short, giving him a playful push off of her. He didn’t move very far away, still caging her. She glanced up to him, no doubt her lips red and puffy from kissing his rough lips.

He guided her by the back of her head into another kiss which she greedily accepted. She needed to get this a move on or they would be fucking in the streets sooner than later.

She broke away from the kiss again. “Garrus.. you’re a few years too late for screwing me in an alleyway... I have a certain amount of class now.”

His mandibles fluttered flirtingly, as his hand found hers and pulled her along through the alley, heading directly into Kima.

“If only you graced me with your presence a few years ago...” He said it with pretend solemn voice. She gave him a nudge with her hip, pushing him a little off balance as they walked hand in hand. 

“Is that all you want from me? Sex? Oh how will I go on?” She pretended to faint as he caught her body, pulling her close. 

“Jane... are you all right?” A giggle escaped deep in her throat at his surprise. 

He was beyond cute. She stood up and pulled him along the alleyway, she didn’t know where she was going but he’d stop and turn her in the right direction if he had to.

It wasn’t before long that they started heading up a length of stairs up the side of a building. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was right on the edge, one foot in Kima lower ward and one out of it.

He got to the top of the stairs stopping at his door, his door automatically opened to his omnitool with no extra identification. He stepped in waiting for her to follow. Only she playfully didn’t. 

“Well... it was great walking you home and all, I have an early morning training session so I gotta...” He didn’t let her use the excuse. He pulled her into his flat, the door shutting and locking behind her. She was kind of surprised not a single trigger of being trapped went off. It made her ecstatic.

She glanced around the flat, it was literally a flat. No extra bedroom or anything, open space, the kitchen moved into the living room which across the large floor turned into a bedroom against the far wall.

It was a nice apartment, still about a twenty minute walk to her place from here, only slight downside.

”You want a drink or anything?”

”Sure... Water?”

He quickly moved across the room to the kitchen to pull a water bottle out of the fridge and set it on the counter.

He waited for her to come get it. She sauntered over in her heels and leaned up against the counter taking a sip. She looked him over checking him out as he stood in front of her. His eyes catching hers as he did the same from his position.

She moved in close to him pressing her body flush with his. _Fuck it, lets not dance around it._

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, his hands immediately moving to her hips one snaking it’s way up to the zipper at the back of her dress.

He moved his head to muzzle against her cheek, his warm breath fanning over her skin. She briefly remembered he tasted like cinnamon and a hint of alcohol, it definitely was a turn on.

His hand caught the zipper with little struggle, giving it a small tug down before stopping. His mandible ghosted along her cheek. Her nerves felt like they were on fire, burning her skin. 

He continued the zip down stopping at the end, but he didn’t pull the dress off. His hand snuck into the back, just feeling her skin, his talons lightly raking against her ribs. She tightened her lips before a moan tried to escape. It rumbled in her chest, and Garrus seemed to like that too.

He reached down and picked her up, pulling her legs to wrap around his waist, he was so strong that it barely fazed him. His hands held her up as she gazed down at him. He moved them over to bed setting her down with a bounce before moving to kiss her a again.

She couldn’t get enough of him, his hands were all over the place, pushing her dress up.  His other hand held her head to him as their tongues battled for more. Each stroke of his tongue sent heat pooling in her body.

She reached around to find the clasps on his civies, successfully getting his shirt off and throwing it to the side. She pushed him off her, falling onto his back. She turned to climb onto him, straddling him, her breathing a little labored from the kiss. 

She tugged the dress up and over her body, throwing it to the floor with his shirt. His gaze fell to her body, were she was usually met with distaste, pity or any other non bed like feature, he met her with want and so much of it. At least someone liked the scars that littered her body.

She moved into kiss him again before trailing her lips down his neck and using her tongue against his rough skin which earned her a growl from him. 

He quickly rolled them back over, pressing her into the mattress, he leaned up to loosen his pants. Tossing them off to the side, she took the opportunity to gaze at his body, little strips of blue were tattooed on his arms and chest like his cheeks. They lined him like a tiger then tapered down in the middle. His plates were nearly fully separated, hints of deep blue peek at her from behind them. 

He pulled her towards the end of the bed by her legs, a giggle escaped her throat. He slowly slipped off the last bit of coverage on her body. Her heels were still on but she was certain she’d have to get those off her self.

He kissed her stomach, to her thighs as he knelt to the ground between them. His tongue racing warm streaks across her legs as he met her center. 

A growl escaped him, a jealous growl. Not one of possession or dominance. He could probably smell Thane, it was such a Turian thing, this sense of smell.

She’d tried her best to clean herself, but he always seemed to leave smell lingering on her skin.

He continued his tongue slipping between her folds, earning him a buck of her hips. She gripped the bed tightly, arching her back. 

Nihlus didn’t go down on her at least not anymore, Thane certainly did but with him it was more human like than anything and gentle. With Garrus, he knew what he was doing in the way his rough upper lip pressed against her clit and his tongue dipped into her. She moaned loudly arching herself again, no doubt digging her heels into his back. 

He didnt seem to mind, he only gripped her thighs tighter.

It wasn’t long before she felt her insides knot up, her stomach tightening and a burst of nerves roll through waves across her skin. She held him tightly to her as she came, threatening to ruin his nicely made bed.

It was made nice to be ruined, that’s what she figured. He licked his way back up her body, stopping to make sure her breasts got the attention they needed, she didn’t care at this point, she only wanted him inside her. He came up to nuzzle her neck before feeling him at her entrance, pushing himself in the tiniest bit. The tapered length barely doing much for her with just his tip in.

”I can smell him on you... I only hope that whoever he is gets to know what it feels like to smell another man on you.”

Her eyes widened and he pushed into her causing her back to arch as he hilted himself with a little force, it felt so good. The tingles raced up her spine at the full feeling.

Her eyes found his before he pressed his lips to hers, giving her a moment to adjust. 

“Im sure I won’t need him when you’re through with me.” It earned her a deep seated growl as he gave a testing push, easing out of her.

”You’re so tight..” He slid back in carefully, she wasn’t quite ready. His tongue ran along her collar bone across where Nihlus had marked her years ago. He gave a small testing bite not breaking the skin.

She knew Turian’s were highly territorial, the mark probably drove Garrus insane, and the smell of Thane on her body made him jealous. If she was a Turian she might’ve been turned off by the knowing smell on someone she was about to fuck.

She felt her body becoming used to his size, and he began to pace himself out slow and heavy at first as he slid in before turning quick and pounding at her discretion. 

“Garrus... harder...” He changed his movements hitting her back wall in all the right ways, the orgasm slowly forming at her center.

”You feel so... perfect...” His breathes were nearly pants as he tightened his hips motion, narrowing into controlled thrusts, she could feel herself starting to to tighten. 

“Right there... Oh god...” she felt her stomach tightened up, familiar waves of ecstasy raced through her limbs, he quickly followed, reaching around her waist to burry himself deep inside her. 

She held him close to her body, the tingling sensation yet to leave as he held her close.

They stayed quiet basking in the warmth of each other, him having only the slightest issue of pulling out before his blue member disappeared behind his plates. 

He leaned on his side glancing over her body, his hand trailing over her hip dipping down between her legs. She raised a brow at his motion but allowed him to do what he wanted. Ten more of those orgasms were a need not a want.

“I should’ve asked...”

Her body felt heavy and tired as her day rushed through her. His palm running across her center, no doubt feeling the fluids running out of her, he was a little kinky. She liked it.

“You’re fine but a trade off, I’m sleeping on your couch tonight... I can’t move if I wanted to.” She held her arms out across the bed stretching out before reaching down to her shoes. Garrus helped her take them off, tossing them to the floor.

”I wouldn’t dare let you sleep on the couch.” He stood up and disappeared into the bathroom adjacent to the bed, she laid there feeling like a puddle of jelly.

If anything was for sure, she’d already wanted to see him again and he’d only left the room. She hoped she get the opportunity. 


	7. Failure to Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Explicit Sexual Content***

It had been a few days since she’d seen Garrus. She’d left him in his bed that morning, he was sprawled out across the sheets, his arm wrapped around her waist. He had been awfully cute.

She had to sneak out early in the morning, she really did have an early morning training session that she couldn’t miss. 

She’d left him with her omnitool address and how to get in touch with her. She really did like him, plus the Turian fucked like that’s all he knew how to do. Just thinking about made her toes curl and her stomach tighten.

But she hadn’t heard from him, not even a peep. Maybe it was a one time thing, or maybe he didn’t like it or maybe he was just playing hard to get. 

She wasn’t sure what his angle was, but she did know where he worked and where he lived so maybe she could call and ask about him. She didn’t care about being that girl, it had been five days, it was long enough.

She sat up in her chair and rubbed her head. It had been a great week, they handled a bunch of small bounties, bringing in a bunch cash for the week. 

She was very impressed by her crew and seemed they were all happy too. 

She stood from her chair and grabbed her bag, she’d made the decision to stop by Omega Security and Investigations. 

It took her some time to get across town, but within time she stood in front of the building. She walked in to see a receptionist at the front desk, a pretty Asari girl.

”Hi, welcome to Omega Security and Investigations, how can I help you?”

”Umm... is Garrus in today?”

Just as she spoke, she started to rethink this whole situation, she felt kind of like she was jumping the gun a little. The receptionist quickly answered. 

“Mr. Weaver has taken his place for the last few days, Garrus has been out for the week. Would you like to speak to Mr. Weaver?”

He’s been out for a week? Where was he?Didn’t he own the place?

She glanced down the hall seeing a rather built black man with dreads walking towards her and the receptionist, his eyesight on his datapad.

“Thanks anyways.” She turned to leave the building, moving out through the doors. 

“Are you a Jane Shepard by chance?” The Human man had followed her out the door, she turned slowly to him.

”Who’s asking?” 

“Names Weaver, I’m a friend of Garrus’s...” She nodded to him. Instinctively her fist clenched at her side, just because he was Garrus’s friend didn’t mean he was hers.

”He let me know you might be curious and might stop by. He left for Palavan Sunday morning for some urgent business. He should be back today or tomorrow.”

”And you’re telling me this because...?” She couldn’t figure out the angle, why couldn’t Garrus just send her a message himself?

“He has really spotty connections from Palavan and also he left your info in his flat. I’m just doing what any good friend of his would do. He said you would probably stop by.”

She stood there a little awkward, the story did make sense.

“Uhhh thanks... Weaver.” He nodded to her and flashed his white teeth in a smile. 

“You’re welcome, I’ll let him know he’s in trouble with you.” His smile faded as he disappeared back into the building.

She turned to head back to her apartment, at least he didn’t completely ghost her all together. Just taking care of some urgent business.

 

* * *

 

 Garrus’s mother was sick, she’d been hospitalized Saturday night. Once he read the message, he headed to Palavan to see her, his family and see if they could petition for help from the Salarians through the Hierarchy. This had gone in long enough waiting for their healthcare to do something.

He spent most of his time on Palavan being yelled at by Sol, signing papers, and feeling his father’s thick stares from across the room.

The stares usually were followed by questions like ‘why don’t you just come home?’ Or ‘C-Sec wasn’t the end, you could apply for the military again’ or his person favorite, the guilt trip of ‘your mother misses you, wouldn’t you want to be here if something happened?’.

Of course he did, but he refused to think like that, she wasn’t as sick as they all led on. She was a stage three of a six stage sickness.

She still had time and she was only hospitalized this time around because she took the wrong medicine by accident, but of course his father said it was an emergency. So he flew himself out there on the fastest ship he could board.

He’d had enough of the family for the time being. Sol wasn’t so bad, well besides her being mad at him for staying on Omega. His mother was happy to see him but said he didn’t have to come and that she was fine, it was just an accident that she took the wrong medicine.

He was eager to get back to Omega, he felt bad he’d left without saying a word to Shepard. He’d saw her info on his counter that morning as he rushed out of the flat, forgetting to grab it.

He’d sent a message to Weaver as he left, explaining what was happening and when he would be back, and if Jane came wandering around to let her know what was going on. 

He hoped she’d come looking and not think he’d disappeared on her, he would think the same if he didn’t hear from her for nearly a week.

Good thing was the ship he was on was only an hour out, it was the end of the week again and he’d be arriving back onto Omega half way through the night shift.

He wondered if he should message her when he landed, maybe they could meet up or something. He’d head to his apartment and do just that, maybe she would be awake.

The entire time he was on Palavan, it felt like he couldn’t think of anything else but her in his down time. The way his hands felt on her skin, the scars that traced along her body that were unknown to him, and her sweet lips. The entire time he wished he just screwed her all night instead of slept.

She would be mad but he hoped she could forgive.

He’d made it back to his apartment roughly after midnight. He found her info and sent you a quick message, ‘Sal’s?’ Hopefully she’d figure out who it was, he was relieved he had recieved a quick message back. ‘See you in 15’. 

He quickly headed out of the apartment to the dual eatery outside the edge of Kima. It was often open all night, tonight being no different.

As he walked up to the small eatery, he saw her sitting outside at one of the tables, looking at her omnitool. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, she wore a hoodie and some workout gear, she looked relaxed and casual. He liked this side of her if not better then the red head in heels he’d seen the first night.

He quickly sat down across from her, she glanced up from her omnitool as it closed up. 

“Hi.” She smiled a little and sat her elbow on the table and put her head onto her palm.

“Hello to you.”

She glanced around the empty ward, then inside Sal’s where a few others eating their late night dinners. 

“So what are you hungry for?” Garrus eagerly looked at her, hoping she wasn’t too mad or anything.

”You, really.” He sat back into the chair, eyes wide at her forwardness, maybe she wasn’t mad at all.

”Me?”

She nodded and then glanced inside Sal’s. 

“And some fries, I won’t complain as long as I get one or other or both..” She shrugged at her nonchalance. Didn’t she want to know what happened? Why he was gone?

Maybe she was just waiting for him to tell her, not pushing whatever the issue might be, he appreciated her discretion on the issue. It was a fairly touchy topic as it was, but he wouldn’t mind sharing it with her.

”I’ll get you some good.... you aren’t curious where I ran off to?”

She nodded and played with the drink in front of her. “I’m sure it’s a serious issue, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

He stood up and went inside, ordered some food then came back outside, taking the seat across from her again.

He couldn’t stop staring, her pink lips and freckles reminded him of kissing and licking her, he couldn’t deny that thought was all he needed to get himself going. He thought about it probably a hundred times while visiting Palavan.

“What’s Palavan like? I can really only ever remember living here.” 

Garrus looked at her a little shocked that she would even care, and a little happier that she did care.

”It’s warm, very warm. Some bits of it humid most of it is fairly dry. You’ve only ever lived on Omega?”

She took a sip of her drink before answering, her lips wrapping around the straw. He felt his mandibles flatten to his face over the non-sexual behavior. Somehow on her, it was sexual.

“Not exactly something to be proud of.... I’m only 26 and haven’t been anywhere else.” She made a thinking face before answering. “One day, I’ll be free of this stupid rock.”

The food was sat down in front of them, warm basket of fries and burger. She munched on the fries and he ate an excellent dextro burger. Probably the he’s ever had here, company included.

”So how old are you?”

Garrus finished chewing his bite and sat back in his chair looking around, he hadn’t kept track in years. “I think maybe 32 Palavan years.” 

She giggled a little as she put another fry into her mouth. “Maybe 32? Just like I’m maybe 5’9”? I don’t think it works that way with guessing.”

He laughed a little before taking a sip, trying to hide his stare, he liked her laugh it was breathy and deep.

”Well, I had to do some math, I haven’t celebrated it in years, not since I left Palavan... actually the Citadel.”

She finished her food and threw her leftover trash on top of his. 

“The Citadel?”

”Been a few years...” She noticed the some what touchy topic and turned the conversation.

“Well, that was a fantastic idea, thank you.” She stood out of her chair and stretched, her hoodie rising up just enough for him to catch the skin of her hip.

She just stood there, he wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, did she want to hang out or go back home? He wouldn’t blame her if she did want to go home.

He stood up and disposed of the trash, and turned back to her, shooting his hands in his pockets. A sly smirk popped onto her face.

“Well..... are we going back to your place or what?”

His eyebrows rose at her forwardness, he was going to have her tonight. His mandibles flickered happily.

“Honestly, I thought you’d be so mad that I didn’t contact you after Saturday that you would throw a drink in my face...” He had to admit, the last Human he saw did that exact thing. And it was after two days of not contacting her. 

She walked up to him and stopped just inches from his chest, she brought her arms up and around his shoulders linking at the back of his neck. “What’s there to be mad about?”

He shrugged and brought his hands to her waist, sneaking them under her hoodie.

”Not contacting you, I felt bad.”

A smiled graced her lips. “I like you Garrus..” Her soft hands ghosted along the plates at the back of his head, sending tingles down his spine. “Besides, I am a little mad but I take my anger out recreationally... if you know what I mean.”

His mandibles shut tight against his face. He did know what she had meant and he definitely caught the drift. 

His arm circled her waist and pulled her closer while his other snuck up to grip the back of her neck. 

“Soooo... should we go?”

Her hand dropped to fall down his neck to his chest. He nodded and quickly drew away from her and pulled her along the street, heading back to his apartment. 

He made his apologies once again. To which, she told him to be quiet and fuck her like a Turian. And he did. Barely made it to his bed, she took him like no one else did. Not only did she know exactly what he needed but she knew how to it better than he’d ever had a women. 

After a grueling round of sex, he laid on the bed, arms wide open. He was exhausted, his day had been long, but he didn’t want to go sleep not while Jane was here. 

She walked in from the bathroom, she had stole a shirt from his drawer. It suited her even if it was almost hilariously too big.

She climbed onto the bed and leaned her arm on a pillow next him, her head propped up. She reached over to trace her hand across one of his blue lines that met pointing down on his chest. Her finger drew down the center of his plates all the way down to his softer stomach.

He held back the groan that built itself up in his chest causing him to purr.

He watched her intently, while the shirt was big on her when she laid down it barely hid her hips. As she reached across his chest to trace another line, the shirt rode up, his plates cracking a little again.

He couldn’t be ready, not yet, it was practically impossible. It was incredible how he reacted to her. No other woman had him this reactive over something so small.

She sat up and crawled on top of him. A sly smirk showed across her lips as she straddled him, she must’ve notice his plates. She settled onto of him, groaning at the feel of her bare center against his stomach. His hands snuck under the shirt, gripping her plush rear end and pushing her hips back against his.

She leaned down pressing her chest to his, resting her elbows across his keel her head following. 

He pushed her hair out of her face, stroking her cheek with his free hand. 

“So how did you end up on Omega?” His breathing halted for a moment, unsure how the question came up, maybe it was her curiousity from earlier. It shocked him, he didn’t tell many about it, maybe he was embarrassed about it.

But he could tell her. He wanted to tell her. 

“I was working on Citadel for C-Sec, got fired for a stupid reason... Came here trying to find the resolution from being in that situation.”

Her green eyes stared, not a single judgement in them, however they were full of curiosity. Bright green curiosity.

”How long ago was that?” He shrugged and pushed his hand up under her shirt, running his thumb up and down the dip in her back.

”Maybe 8-9 years ago.”   

“You’re so mysterious... you know that?”

He slipped his other hand between them, running it down her clothed stomach to between her legs. She gasped and shot him a glare, his hand running down between her wet folds. She arched into him settling her forehead along her forearm that rested along her keel, her breath fanning his chest plates.

“You’re really good at that...” She said it under her breath, practically panting. He’d never been happy with sleeping with humans until now, she was satisfying.

“Glad you like it.” He rolled them over without taking his fingers away from her, still rubbing the bundle of nerves that left her writhing. Her cheeks were blushed, her breathing becoming labored at his touch. Her back arched off the bed, seeking more touch from him. 

He slipped her leg up and over his hip spur opening her up to him. He was already ready for her, it was record setting how soon it had taken him to be ready.

She was beyond wet, not only from him helping reach her high, but from the sex they had not more than ten minutes ago.

He slipped his fingers out out of her and slipped hims length back inside her tight heat. He groaned as he hilted inside her again, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to kiss her.

She pulled her hips up and met him thrust for thrust. He thought it would take him longer to come, he was wrong, he was already so close. He nipped at her neck, carefully. His body reacting to the heat he slipped in and out of.

He couldn’t believe another Turian would mark her. Well... he could, she was tempting and addicting. But as far as taking such a cultural connotation and placing it on her and on her body.

It was irresponsible, in his eyes anyway. But it couldn’t deny it made him innately jealous.

She kissed up his neck, leaving wet kisses along his neck. Her teeth grazing his neck as she focused her efforts onto his neck. She bit him lightly with her blunt teeth, he gripped her legs tightly, talons tearing barely into her skin. 

A gasp fell out of her mouth as they both came, he purred deep in his throat. She looked up at him, her eyes blurry and unfocused, she coughed lightly attempting to catch her breath as she came down from her high. Her cheeks were flushed pink, complimenting her looks. 

He fell off to the side, but not too far away from her. She closed her eyes, her body relaxing into the bed. Her arm rested across her chest, her other arm rested over her eyes. She was gorgeous.

”Can I take you to dinner?” He backtracked for second. “I mean you don’t have to... I just tho—“

”Sure... in a day or two?” She removes her arm to look to him and smiled lazily. He racked his mind, he’d need to catch up on work and see what was going on, but more than likely he would be free. He’d make himself free if not.

“Tuesday could work... I’ll let you know tomorrow if that works for you.” She nodded and stretched across the bed, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her. Her eyes batting closed, as she lazily smiled at him.

He pulled the covers up and over them, it probably wouldn’t make Aria very happy for them to go out on a date. But he didn’t really care at this point.

He liked Jane and she need to be wined and dined like proper woman should.


	8. Failure to Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter everyone say your ‘Thanks’ to ‘Mary’. I wasn’t going to post until I was a little more ahead here, but why not just post and get it over with.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll work on updating soon!

They left the apartment together that morning, it seemed they began their morning’s around the same time.

He liked it, he liked her, and it had felt weird sleeping with her and not asking her to dinner. Even if she was down for the sex without being wined and dined, he wanted to make sure he did it properly.

As far as he could tell she was a relatively good girl.

And during the entire week he’d been gone, she hadn’t slept with anyone else. That made him happy.

Maybe the unknown partner was just temporary or maybe someone she’d met at the bar like him or maybe it was her ex.

Then again, Aria said she’d been with a Turian for a while, long enough to get herself marked by a Turian. In Garrus’ favor, the other Turian’s smell seemed to be fairly long gone. 

He walked into his office after dropping Shepard off at her gym, then taking a cab back to Kima. She had kissed him goodbye.

And it was a mouthwatering kiss.

Though thinking about her only made him wonder more.

She hadn’t offered her place for them to go back to for the night.

Did she have a home to stay in, was she staying with a friend, was she also sleeping with said friend?

The meddling thoughts flew through his mind at a million miles an hour. Maybe she wasn’t worth all the trouble that might come up.

No, she’s at least worth some trouble.

Maybe she had an ex that sticks around,  maybe that’s why she was covered in scars.

Thoughts began to consume him as he sat away from the others, locked up in his office. He’d just gotten back last night and had a ton to take care of.

Weaver had done an excellent job in his absense including tending to his personal matters with his red headed girl.

But his mind seemed to be to pre-occupied to focus on work, it would drift off to her every few minutes and go off on a tangent related to Shepard.

Just thinking about her body would send him reeling into a rabbit hole.

He liked that she was covered in scars in a roguish way. But he would more than likely hate how they got there. They didn’t bother him in a negative way. If anything, they added to her appeal.

”You’ve been staring at the ceiling all day... did you receive a swift and thorough punishment from your little red head friend?” Weaver drawled out ‘red head friend’ in a teasing manner as he took a seat across the desk.

Garrus fiddled with the arm of his seat and turned his gaze to his friend. “If you count fucking all night a punishment...”

He rubbed his chin where some hair was beginning to grow in. “Certainly don’t, mate. What’d you do?”

”Got home texted her, ‘Sal’s’, and she showed up 15 minutes later, then took her home.” He shrugged and swiveled in his chair. 

“Wasn’t good..huh..?”

Garrus let out a snark of a laugh. “Too good.... I just can’t shake this feeling about her though.”

Weaver glanced up from the omnitool he was peering at. “What do’ya mean?”

”The night I met her, she had slept with someone not very long ago but enough for me to smell it on her.” Garrus stood up from his chair and walked around to pace the floor. 

“Aria said her ex is a Turian... and he’s marked her, it’s been a very long time since it was done. But it wasn’t him she smelled like.” He reached up to scratch his chin. “I don’t know I wonder what she’s looking for... a friend to fuck or more... or what she’s up to.” 

Weaver raised his brows and kicked his feet up onto the edge of the desk. “Sounds complicated... at least she’s hot. What’re you trying to get out of it?”

Garrus shrugged and leaned against the desk. “I don’t know... don’t even really know if she’s screwing others behind my back.”

Weaver rubbed his stomach and sighed. “You’re worrying about a fuck.. is it worth the trouble? Nothing’s that good.”

“It’s really good... she knows what she’s doing... plus there is something else about her..”

”Find out... I don’t need to work aside a broken hearted Turian.” He grumbled out a few words barely intelligible.

“Mind elaborating?”

Weaver cocked his eyebrow and shook his head. “You can’t handle the truth, mate.”

 

* * *

 

Shepard spent her day busy, before she knew it, evening had come. The rest of the crew that was there finished their sessions and left for the day leaving her by herself. 

It gave her time to think to herself, she had to get her locks changed out at her apartment.

She had a date with Garrus tomorrow, so she wanted to pick up a dress, it would be nice to go out to dinner and do something fun. Something fun with a nice guy, it sounded so appealing.

Last night had been no less than amazing. He fucked her good and plenty.

She did wonder a little about him, maybe he was too honest. Wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but she should keep her wits about him.

He was sharing awfully deep information last night, did he feel that comfortable with her? Enough to share information like that? 

It was nice to know he confided in her, but they’d barely started their relationship.

Shouldn’t something be a little more tight lipped through the first throws of the relationship?

At least, that’s how she felt. She wasn’t about to blab about her past, it would probably negatively affect her budding relationship with this Turian she’d found herself in bed with.

She’d get a night off to figure out what was happening in her side of life.

Nihlus, of course had been scarce, which she thanked whomever or whatever kept him away, if he’d really had been away that is.

He could be camped out in her apartment, the odds were high, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it.

“Goodnight Shepard!” Tali yelled across the hall and gave her a wave as she left the hall heading down the stairs to leave.

Shepard waved down to open floor from her office as she practically fled the building. Shepard tucked a gun into the back of her pants and headed out after locking up. 

She arrived safely at Thane’s, and let herself in with the code he’d sent her in the morning.

He’d been overly cautious with the keypad enteries, but she couldn’t deny the safety she felt with it.

Maybe she should just install one at her place.

She took a look around the room, a light in the corner had been on, and it looked like the bedroom light was on as well. 

She wondered into the living room and sat down on the couch, she turned on the vidscreen. Her omnitool pinged as she relaxed into the couch.

>>To: J.Shep>I hope you picked up a nice dress, I’m taking you somewhere fun.<<Recieved 20:45<

>>To: G. Vakarian>What do you consider fun? You’re a Turian, are you leaving the stick at home?<<Sent 20:45<

Hopefully he didn’t find offense to her joke. It made her giggle at least. 

>>To: J.Shep>Thought you had a thing for the stick up my ass, I could leave it at home, just for you. But I think you’ll enjoy it... I hope.<<Recieved 20:46<

Thane waltzed out of his room and smiled gently to her as she relaxed into the couch. 

“Evening, how have you been, Jane?” He settled in next to her throwing an arm over the back of couch.

“Surprisingly, good. How did everything go for your week?”

He looked over her face then turned to the vidscreen. “Well. Easy. And I certainly missed your company. I am glad I am back, even more so that you are still staying here.”

She patted him on the thigh, he knew where the boundaries were. Unfortunately, he’d been subjected to her emotional co-dependence on him through the end for hers and Nihlus’ relationship.

She was the one who made the advances between them. It was an even ebb and flow, he knew when she could commit and when she couldn’t.

“Well.. I still haven’t gotten the lock taken care of so...”

He chuckled to himself. “Perhaps.. you conveniently forgot. It is fine. I enjoy coming home to your presence. Why not stay in my extra room?” 

She looked up at him and sighed. It would be insensitive for them to stay in the same apartment wouldn’t it? What if she brought home Garrus? That wouldn’t be fair in the slightest.

She didn’t want to make it that hard on Thane, she knew he had an attachment to her. And really she did too, enough to care for his well-being and sanity.

She wouldn’t like it if he brought in someone else for the evening, even if they weren’t sleeping together.

But at the same time, she liked having someone around with her, especially with Nihlus crawling around.

”I’ll think about it.. if that’s fine.”

He nodded to himself as he stared forward at the vidscreen. “Don’t fret, I can take additional jobs while you stay here, I’d rather have you away from Nihlus by any means necessary.”

She folded her arms across her chest, she agreed. Still didn’t feel right, it was the taboo of bringing a man into another man’s space.

Maybe she’d just stay here when she didn’t have Garrus for the night, and when she wanted Garrus over, she’d go back home. 

At least she’d have a buffer between her and Nihlus either way.

Being alone with him was dangerous.

“I’m going out to go shopping for a bit, want to tag along?” She always asked him, and he always denied. After seeing the size of bounty sitting on his head, she’d stay home too. 

He always snuck in without a soul seeing him. He’d truly was one of the best Assassin’s out there, half the time she didn’t know he was even home or when he left.

She was a hundred percent positive he could take down any bounty hunter that attempted his life. In fact, she’d feel bad for whoever attempted. 

It would likely be the most painful experience in their lives.

He was full of mercy but an attempt on his life... probably not, and at that point she’d probably step in too.

She’d make sure they would be ruined for life or death.

“You know there’s a bounty on your head?”

“I am aware to a degree, yes.”

”How did you get caught?”

It had made her wonder, how would he possibly get caught or even seen?

He lowered the volume on the vidscreen across the room, turning to focus on her. “You worry.”

She fiddled with the pillow in her lap. “Of course I worry, don’t be stupid.”

He chuckled to himself. “I am glad to have you around.” He took a deep breath before delving into the flashback. “It was time sensitive, watched the clock for hours. Smell of blood and the taste of metal. It was a set up and a destroyed target, assailant was Turian, black armor, silver, yellow. Jumped off the building, flying and fleeting.”

Shepard nodded to herself in understanding. She couldn’t deny a memory that raced through of the Turian in black in the alley way, the one who snagged the bounty.

Bastard. Stealing from a working woman.

“I’ll keep my ears and eyes open for you.”

He gave her a small smile. “I appreciate you. Would you like to pick up dinner while you’re out?” 

She agreed, asked him what he would like, and headed out. She wandered around for a while before she found a nice place to get a dress.

She picked out a nice tight black dress that allowed her movement if she needed it and it was long enough to cover the top of her thigh where she could hide a weapon.

She never walked around Omega without one.

 _Never_.

She headed to Thane’s favorite restaurant, put the orders in and sat off to the side. She sat patiently checking her omnitool for messages and what not. The plastic bag with her dress folded over her lap.

”Jane Shepard...?”

She swiftly glanced up, her hand immediately moving to the defense, moving around to her back, palming the gun on instinct. Her feet ready to stand or flee.

“Woah, don’t run..!” The man known as Weaver presented himself in a defensive position his hands help in front of him.

”Uhhh... Weaver right..?” 

She took her hand away from her back. If he tried any funny business, Garrus’s friend would likely to find himself limping home.

He didn’t show that he knew she had a gun, and if he didn’t know, it was all that much better.

“The one and only, perhaps that’s not true, there are more out there....” He thought for a long moment to himself before turning back to her. “Anyway... come here often?”

Jane nodded to the tall man, he rivaled Garrus in height, rippling muscles beneath his clothes were obvious. He had this roguish look about him, the dreds definitely added to the look.

He was fairly attractive. 

Definitely a rememberable face.

”Order’s up for Shepard!” Shepard stood up and picked up her order. Weaver obviously eyeing her bag as she headed back towards him. 

“That smells good, that all for you?” She looked down to the bag then up and smiled nicely. 

“For a friend and I... I’ll see you around.” She headed to the door, his burley voice rolled across the restaurant. 

“I’ll be seeing you around, Red.” She pressed out the door and headed away, triple checking whether she was being followed. 

Weaver seemed harmless but he was observant, astute, and had a way of disarming her.

She was overly paranoid. Constantly.

He called her ‘Red’ and it had made her cringe on the inside.

He couldn’t and wouldn’t know things about her past, she was called ‘Red’ when she was younger, dear of wounds opening made her head home only that much quicker.

Her past wasn’t something she wasn’t apt to reliving.

She got home, sat down with Thane and ate dinner together. They headed separate ways for the evening, she took the guest room for the night. 

The likelihood of her waking up in Thane’s bed were high, but she needed to attempt to sleep alone. 

Sometimes she could fight her own nightmares and sometimes she needed someone to fight for her.

She’d see by the morning how she would fair. 


	9. Failure to Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s datenight.

Shepard didn’t get nervous about anything these days, not usually. She could handle most things without so much as a pause. 

But this time she was nervous, and little jittery at the same time. She hadn’t been on an actual date with someone she liked in, what maybe, 6 years. It was enough time warrant a little bit of nerves to kick up. 

She really liked Garrus. She didn’t have to try hard, he was attractive, had his own business, and she knew there were things she couldn’t wait to learn about him.

Like if he said he was going to show up at 7, he shows up five minutes till. He was punctual and that won points in her book. He didn’t like to be late and was always in charge of the situation.

Nihlus and him were likeness to the last half that rather than the first half of that statement.

She appreciated that that was the only quality the two seemed to share.

”Jane, you look.... like the first night I saw you.” He looked her up and down to which she appreciated because she was doing the same to him. “Actually, I think you look completely amazing right now.”

”Thanks... you done with those mental pictures of yours? Cause I’m not.” She drifted her eyes down his semi formal clothes, it was a nice pair of civies decorated in blue and black. She was sure these had to be his favorite colors.

Didn't really matter because they look great on him.

”Maybe you should grab a pair of shoes though... just in case.”

Shepard cocked her head to the side, she was wearing heels, she needed different shoes? She could do a lot in them, but whatever he’s hinting at sounds like fun and something she can’t do in heels. 

She let him into the gym while she waltzed over to her locker to grab a pair of shoes. 

“You do have a really nice gym...” She glanced behind her to see him looking around the building taking in the mass of it. The gym wasn’t what kept the building running though, it was definitely with the help of those bounties that kept the lights on.

Not that she’d tell Garrus any of that.

“Thanks... we work really hard to make it the best. I’d show you few tricks that’ll help your body guarding or whatever you do over there.”

She wasn’t entirely sure what he did do at his place of work. It was a investigation and body guard hire place. Something that was well needed for some of the folk on Omega.

”I’m usually taking care of investigations... usually.” She turned with her pair of sneakers in her hands. 

“Should I just put these on now or...”

”Sure, if you want. Your outfit looks, delectable and I’d hate for you to ruin it. But for the sake of comfort...” She sat down and stripped off her heels and put them in the locker and threw on her black shoes. 

Her outfit still looked good even with the tennis shoes, she was just going for that whole old time skater look. All in all, it worked. She tucked the heels away into her locker.

”So where are we off to?”

”You’ll just have to wait and see won’t you.”

 

* * *

 

 

His original plan was to take her out to dinner, then take her back to his place but it just didn’t feel right in the end. 

Just not a very Jane Shepard type of thing to do.

So he watched, planned, and figured out the perfect thing. Armax. 

He knew the owner and operator of the arena. Garrus was able to buy him out for an hour, it was a bit of a cost, but that didn’t really bother him. He just hoped she’d like it. 

He dug into the info on her gym, and figured she must know how to use a gun and must enjoy it if it’s a main staple in her self defense classes that she offers.

At least he hoped.

Although the closer he got to the arena the more he became worried that it might be a bad idea.

The skycar parked itself outside the arena, she turned her head towards the building before turning to look at him with a frown.

_I was wrong, the Spirits have left me on my own._

He reached forward, ready to put in a new address like this was a mistake but her hand gripped onto his wrist. He turned his attention back to her still frowning face. 

“Garrus...”

”Jane.... I just thought you’d like to—uh...” Suddenly, her frown cracked revealing a toothy smile that spread across her lips. 

“That you’d like to get your ass beat by a woman? I didn’t know you were a masochist.”

He stared at her quietly. Really, it was the opposite of anything he had been just thinking.

She opened the door and tugged him out of the car, he followed hot on her heels.

So this had been a good idea. He was actually glad he didn’t take Weaver’s advice and instead went with his own gut.

”Garrus I think you should know something before we start this...”

Shepard stepped up to the clerk behind the counter, put her hand on the scanner and the clerk welcomed her. “Welcome back,  JaneShep. Would you like armor set one or two tonight?”

Garrus stood there a little flabbergasted. She’s obviously seasoned enough to have holo armor here, and not one but two. 

Jane leaned up against the counter. “Number one please.” 

The clerk smiled to her. “Your S tank armor will be ready in locker S435. How can I help you sir?”

Garrus reeled at the information. She’s S ranked too? Is it too good to be true that this might not be a teaching lesson rather a fight to the death between them? 

Well that and a pretty good fuck afterward too.

This whole thing was too good to be true and he was already turned on by this whole situation.

He nodded to the clerk and scanned his omnitool into the system. “GVakarian. Welcome. Which armor would you like for tonight?”

”Black, always the black.”

Shepard leaned here back against the counter eyeing him up as he spoke to the clerk. A knowing smirk lying across her lips.

”Certainly, it will be in your usual locker. S932. Please enjoy your evening.”

Shepard leaned up off the counter and waltzed  up to him and placed her hand onto the lapel of his top, pulling him gently towards her. He quickly abided. 

“May the best shooter win.” She had a salty sweet smile on her lips as he moved in closer, shifting his head to her ear. 

“And may the spoils of war be just.” He practically purred to her, her body giving a visible shiver as he backed away. She looked him up and down before she wandered to the ladies locker room and he headed off to his. He quickly changed and picked out his weapons, simulated teammates which were of his actual crew, and the level of difficulty. 

Would it be unfair if he turned up the difficulty to the max?

Not in the slightest. 

She could handle it from the sounds of it.

He turned the difficulty way up for himself. He’d ran through these simulations thousands of times, he was ready and prepped. 

He stepped out into the field as the set materialized in front of him, the wisp of red could be seen under the lights across the room.

She cocked a gun in the air, preparing it. Oh this is going to be good.

The count down timer counted away before signaling the start of the match. 

They both fought through the field, the goal was to take out the team leader. Which in this obvious case was both of them for each of their teams.

It was maybe 15 minutes before it was just the two of them left. Shepard had successfully evaded him most of the time. He was starting to wonder if she left him playing by himself and she ran off to have drinks.

At least that’s what he assumed was true until he heard his holo shoulder plating take a holobullet. 

The system sounded out his failure to remain hidden. “Shot connected.”

He quickly ducked down behind a barrier and shifted around finding a safe place to scope her out. If he was going to win this, it would be by sniper. 

She was illusive but she couldn’t be that good.

He found a good scope spot, the only way she could get to him was by climbing or some how shooting him from afar. And by the looks of the weapons she brought, he’d say she didn’t bring in a long range rifle.

He could do this easy.

Seriously, he had military, CSec training, and was a bounty hunter. He should able to take her out, right?

If not, maybe he should ask her if she wants a job. He could use an asset like that, plus thinking about being on hunt with her sounded only that much more appealing.

He scoped her out looking for any sign of her in the arena. He shifted around not finding a single sight of her, he took a look to the arena score board. She was still active somewhere in the arena, and so was Weaver’s holo. 

Somewhere.

He scoped around the arena again. He located Weavers holo, which at the moment was glitching and running straight into a wall repeatedly.

Garrus saw the holo disappear, Weavers name popped off the board. It was just him and her now. 

He shifted to take a look off to his left scoping out that area too. Not a single movement alerted him. 

_Where is she?_

His keen sense of smell alerted him before the cool touch of the gun pressed to his temple. She’d out smarted him, snuck up pinning him in an uncomfortable spot. His plates shifted uncomfortably.

He was impressed and ever so turned on within seconds. 

She stepped up behind him, the gun still pressed to his temple, she wrapped her arm around the front of his neck to hold him there. Her felt the soft wisp of her breath against the opposite side of his face.

“Got you.”

He dropped the hologun he had and reached an arm around her waist sneakily before he gripped onto her armor and pulled her down to the ground. She let out a yelp as she fell. 

She tried to wiggle as he used his weight to hold her down.

He had her pinned on her back, his hand holding the arm that had her holopistol. She shifted her hips attempting to escape.

”Don’t count your seeds before they grow.”

She huffed out a defeated breath as she stared at him. She struggled but he wasn’t letting her go that easy, after all she’d put a gun to his head.

His eye fixated on her lips for less than a second before shifting back up to hers. 

He saw her quickly move in close, her lips quickly pressing against his. He kept his hand on the arm that had that gun as he pushed into the kiss back, her lips melting against his mouth plates. 

“Critical shot. GVakarian, down. Victor is JaneShep.” He broke apart from her, her head falling back against the ground a huge grin plastered on her face. 

He couldn’t be mad at her, no way. But he still acted like he was offended that she had shot him with his own pistol that had been attached to his hip. 

That was a bit of hit to the ego and a boost to his id, that’s for sure.

He rolled off her, careful to move. He was already aroused by the whole situation, staying on top of her wouldn’t help anything.

He sat back and leaned against the cover he had been hiding behind and took a deep breath. 

She sat up onto her elbows her body still stretched out in front of her. “So now what?”

Garrus rested his elbows on his knees, he honestly wanted to just fuck her right here. Lucky for her, he wasn’t exactly interested in having the arena’s first possible sex tape. 

Well, at least it would be hot if they did. 

“I have this place for about an hour, which still gives us plenty of time if you want to go again.” 

She fiddled with the hologun in her hands. “Maybe in a bit.... where did you learn to shoot like that? CSec?”

Garrus shrugged. “My dad taught me when I was younger, then Military and CSec. I will say that natural talent is definitely apart of it.” He put his hand to his chest liked he’d recieved the compliment himself. 

Shepard giggled to herself and sat up. 

“I want to know where you learned to shoot like that? And the dirty sneak attack?”

Shepard’s smile fell a little and she begin to chew on the inside of her lip. She was uncomfortable with the question but he gave her a moment to speak before he told her it didn’t matter.

Well it did. But he wouldn’t push the envelope tonight. 

“My father figure of sorts taught me... then self defense after some life changing events.” She pulled her knees up to hug them to her body, he could tell it wasn’t a usually topic for her to talk about. 

She nearly completely reseeded back into herself. 

He stared at her for a moment before reaching out to her. “Want be on the same team this time?”

She looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips as she reached her hand to his.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	10. Failure to be Desperate

“I feel like a gossiping school girl, mate.”

Garrus shrugged at Weaver as Butler interjected. 

“I think it’s nice. About time the boss got around to finding someone to spend his time with.”

Weaver reached out and punched Butler in the arm, Butler let out a loud yelp as he winced at the punch. “Such a pansy, Butler.”

Weaver sighed and looked off into the empty space of the locker room. ”But the pansy’s right, Garrus seems so much more relaxed these days. Must be nice to get laid all the time.”

Garrus retorted quickly back. “And you aren’t? I believe I just heard you mention you saw someone just last night.”

Weaver fixed his armor and nodded. “That I did.... that I did. But she doesn’t compare to your Jane girl though...” 

Garrus sat down onto the bench in the locker room as he started unclipping the armor off of his legs. Butler left the locker and headed away.

He had an early wake up call to a bounty showing his face down at the leg end of Omega. He hated going down there but a bounty like that was a hard miss to just let off. 

He didn’t want to leave Shepard, who when he left in the morning was still fast asleep in his bed. 

It was the first time he left a woman sleeping in his bed as he left his home and the first time he’d wanted one to stay there. 

“What are you saying Weaver?” Garrus tucked some of his armor away as he pulled on his civie pants. Weaver was doing the same. 

“I’m saying, odd she’s into Turians and one as ugly as you, hmm?”

Garrus gave him a side off glance. _What an ass_. 

The sound of a locker slamming, jolted the two men. Sensat. 

She certainly wasn’t appreciating the fact that he’d allowed Jane into his life, even if Sensat and him were long gone as a couple. He didn’t really care, he cared for her wellbeing but not much more.

”Princess is certainly having a rough time.”

Garrus shook his head as he shoved all his armor away and shut the locker. Didn’t matter anyway. 

He left the locker room and finished up what he needed to do and headed home. 

 

 

* * *

 

“Jane... we’ve got a big one.”

Tali came running into her office, practically sprinting, a datapad in her hands as she caught her breath. Shepard moved to stand up, leaning her palms on her desk.

”What is it? What is it?!” 

Tali set it down onto the desk sliding it forward. Shepard was no where near prepared for what sat on the datapad.

“No....”

Tali nodded to her and punched a button bringing up the reason for the bounty and the payout on top of it.

”Yes. Liara pulled it some how.... I don’t know.”

Shepard stared at the name before her, Vetra Nyx. The name was more than familiar and not to mention that she was one of Aria’s. 

Shepard couldn’t step on those toes, could she? 

She glanced to the bounty wager, nearly triple what they earn in an entire quarter. 

Then a second thought pointed in her mind.

 _Archangel_.

His crew would most likely go after Vetra. His crew has been showing huge amounts of tenacity involving larger bounties. Tenacity that her one team was barely hanging onto.

Maybe this hunt could even the scale and test the waters as far as Archangel was concerned. 

Shepard’s eyes drifted down to the posting again. No one would post one of Aria’s, no one. Not a single one of them except maybe Aria.

Shepard quickly sent a message to set up a time to meet with Aria. Time wasn’t of the essence at this moment, Vetra hasn’t been seen in months, that is if she’s even still on Omega.

“So are we taking it?”

”I think so...” She read the incoming message from Aria. All it said was ‘Meet me at 78KB, you know what ward, this Saturday, 20:00’.

Shepard should bring backup to some sorts, meeting Aria on her own ground in her own building was dangerous. 

But Shepard in a lot of ways was just as dangerous, she’d decide later if it was necessary to bring someone along. Odds were Aria wouldn’t let a single soul in with her.

”Thanks Tali.”

”Welcome Shepard!” She wondered off out of the office as Shepard took a seat down into her chair. 

Her omnitool beeped again with what she thought was another message from Aria. In fact, it was quite the opposite. 

Garrus. 

“Hi there.” He has left her pretty early in the morning but left a fairly reassuring message that she found when she woke up.

“How are things? Wish I could’ve stayed with you longer this morning.”

She leaned back into chair the omnitool following her only a little. “Eh, not bad. How’s your day been?”

Garrus shrugged and leaned forward. “Great.... Would you be upset if I showed up to pick you up tonight?”

”Never.... what did you have in mind?” 

“I think a quick bite would be nice... and we’ll see where things will go from there.”

”Okay. Sure. But I’m pretty sure we both know exactly where it’s going to go.” She let a little smirk pop up on her lips. 

“I don’t expect it to happen, I hope to earn it, don’t hate me for it.” 

“You can have it whenever and wherever you want, I’ll see you at 6.”

His eyes darkened as he stared at the vid. “I’ll see you later, who knows we might not even make it back to my place if you keep talking like that.”

”Maybe that’s exactly what I want.”

“Spirits, I can only hope.”

His mandibles flared and he said his quick goodbyes and hung up. She sat back into her chair and sighed as she picked up the datapad with Nyreen’s mug shot and stared at it.

Her day went by slowly, she killed some time in the combat simulator, took care some training, and tied up the day with a combat class.

It was nearly the evening and about time for Garrus to stop in and she couldn’t deny the giddiness that twisted up in her muscles.

She moved up to the office to sign off on a few things but her mind wandered off constantly to Garrus. 

She heard the familiar purr of her name roll through the room. Too bad she wished the familiarity wasn’t who she had been hoping for. 

“Nihlus... what do you want...?” She stayed in her seat not making a single move to get up. She didn’t even bother to ask how he got in here. Probably threatened someone or broke in.

She’d take care of the issue herself. 

“I want to know where you’ve been.... you haven’t come home. You’ve been shacking up with the frog haven’t you?”

He crossed his arms and stepped off to the right of the office, where she had some couches, he made himself comfortable and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. “I hear he’s got a hefty bounty on his head.”

Shepard rolled her eyes, it was idle threats, he didn’t know where Thane lived. 

“I don’t get where you learned to be racist. I guess all things change.” She sat forward leaning her arms onto the desk in front of her. 

“I thought you got the message loud and clear Nihlus. We aren’t together, you don’t have a say so of anything in my life. In fact, I don’t even think you’re a friend anymore.”

He leaned his elbow on the back of the couch and placed his head in his palm, clearly making himself comfortable. 

Shepard stood from her seat with her palms onto her desk. “Actually you should leave, Nihlus.”

“I’m not leaving.”

”Now you don’t want to leave? Are you serious right now?” She glared at him from across the room and stepped around the desk. 

“You left me alone Nihlus, you ignored my needs while I funneled everything into yours. I don’t know how many times you stood me up, left me alone, and slept with others behind my back. I’m damn forgiving but I’m done forgetting.”

Nihlus stared off across the office avoiding eye contact with her. She felt bad, in a lot of ways she did love him. He’d saved her when she’d been kidnapped, worked together with her, helped her establish her life as it is now. 

She owed him that much, she owed him a conversation at the least. 

But she didn’t deserve excuses, no shows, and infidelity in return. 

“What if I said I honestly wanted to try again, like I told you last time, you’re mine. I marked you. I don’t want you sleeping with Thane, but funny thing is, he’s not who I smell on you.”

”Don’t you dare fucking twist this.”

“I’m the one at fault? You’ve been sleeping with Thane far longer than we’ve been separated, let’s not ignore that.” He chuffed out a laugh and met her eyes. This wasn’t funny in the least.

”I have not. And if you’re going to play this whole blame game, you can leave.”

Nihlus stood up from the couch, he was getting heated and agitated, he never showed it facially, but that threatening hum filled the room. 

“Don’t you dare threaten me either.”

”This isn’t done.”

”This conversation isn’t but we are.”

His growled and shifted to move swiftly out of the room, she dropped to the same couch Nihlus had just claimed moments ago. 

She was glad she had heated him enough to have him leave willingly. Things were never easy with Nihlus, but in a twisted way he still had a little piece of her but not much more than that these days.

She quickly poured herself a shot from the alcohol under the table and took it, then poured herself another glass and laid out on to the couch.

Her omnitool beeped through with a message from Garrus. He was outside, she didn’t have the heart to go down and possibly see Nihlus, so she invited him up. 

He quickly found the office and stepped in quietly, taking a quick look around before his eyes fell to her. 

“Already drinking without me? Does this have to do with the angry Turian that just left?”

She nodded as Garrus sat down in the single armchair across from her in the tiny sitting area. 

“I’d offer to beat him up but after last night I’m fairly sure you’d give him a better ass kicking.... is he one of your guys?” She let out a hysterical laugh and sat up downing the last bit of what was in her glass.

”You could say that.”

Garrus sat back in the separate arm chair and fiddled with the end of the arm on the chair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Shepard leaned forward pouring herself another glass, she offered him one and he took it immediately.

She handed him a glass of dextro whiskey and she settled into the couch again, holding the glass between her palms. 

“That was my ex. Not exactly how I thought I’d have this conversation with you.. but yeah..” She took another swish of her drink and played with the glass. She shifted her eyes up to his face which was staring back at her intently. 

He downed his glass quickly, setting the glass down and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You don’t have to share with the group if you don’t want to—”

She stopped him. “You should know... he’s my baggage and I’ll take care of it.” Jane rubbed her forehead and shook her head. “But it’s best that you know, you know.”

He nodded, and spoke quietly. “Baggage?” 

She sighed and sunk into the couch. “While I have told him we are no longer together. He refuses to believe it’s true... he’s a little delusional.” 

“Do you need a hired guard?” It slipped out before realization slipped across his face. 

She rubbed her palms together. “No, unfortunately the biggest threat he poses to me is somehow getting into my pants. I swear I’m not that easy... well maybe I am....”

Garrus let out a little laugh and sat up a little in his chair. “Not to find common denominators between us, but I’d probably do the same.”

She stared across the seating area at his admission. ”Would you stand me up on every date you’ve made for the last three years?”

She stood up, the alcohol settling a little better but not enough to do anything, though it did feel like it was loaning her a little courage.

“Have I stood you up yet?”

“No.... and you’re not sleeping with half the galaxy, are you?” He sat up in his chair, a small hint of challenging growls coming from him. Not in defense but in actual rebuttal. 

It was hot to have someone on the same level.

”No, are you?”

”I’m not and I haven’t. You’re nothing like him... even if you want in my pants, you’re a man. He’s an ass.” He chuffed out another laugh and watched her pace across the floor before she came to stand next to the chair. 

“Why would any man in his right mind, do that to you... or well anyone really?” She frowned and sat onto the arm of the chair he was sitting in. One of her knees, settled to rest on it too. 

She smiled down at him and sighed. “He’s lost himself, I think.” She moved a hand to stroke across his fringe, her fingers barely touching as they moved across the plates.

“I’m glad you’re around, I like you.”

“I’m glad I found you.” He grabbed her shirt and tugged her over the arm causing her to fall into his lap, she stared up at him for half a fraction of a second before rushing to press her lips to his plates.

He quickly tangled his hand into his hair, only holding her closer, pressing his mouth against hers as just her could.

She broke away for just a second and Garrus’s mandibles flared out slowly as his gaze raked over her face, his hand sneaking up her thigh. 

She moved to adjust herself in his lap so she settled on his lap, straddling him. He looked like he wanted to ask a questions or say something, the pinch in his brows giving him away. 

He shook his head and moved in to kiss her again, his tongue quickly asking her for any access. She denied him the access to which he quickly moved to taste the skin on her neck. 

His tongue left a wet trail along her neck up to her jaw, she couldn’t do much but let the moan she’d been holding escape and bring him closer.

He took the opportunity to nip down for neck to the collar of her shirt before he quickly pulled it off and tossed it on the floor.  

His nips moved to her collarbone. “You sure you don’t need security?”

”No....”

He shook his head and swept his eyes across her body as she found a place to release his shirt from his torso. 

“There goes that dream.”

She halted for a second and leaned back from his tongues ministrations. She raised an eyebrow at him. His mandibles flared as he looked up her nearly naked top half then met her gaze.

”What a Turian can’t dream...?”

She would do that for him one day, but she’d let be a surprise.

She leaned in to kiss him again, pushing his back against the seat now that his shirt was gone. She ran her hands up and down the hard hide that lined his torso, her finger tips easily tracing the grooves between the meeting plates.

A soft purr rumbled from his chest as his hands quickly ran up and down her back side before his hands dipped under the fabric of her workout pants causing her to press herself only that much closer to him.

She took the opportunity to break away and move to kneel between his legs as she pulled at his pants. She wouldn’t be able to get them all the way off in his sitting position but enough to get both of them off was all they needed.

“Jane... I don’t mean to stop you—-mmm...“ A deep seated groan fell from him as she leaned forward and swiped her tongue across the cracked pelvic plates.

“And what?” His plates were already staring to fissure apart, his length excitedly trying to get out. 

He couldn’t even finished the sentence by the time she grabbed his already wet length. Nihlus was longer, yeah, but Garrus had girth.

And besides Garrus fucked her like she was worth a damn.

After running her hand up his member and running her tongue along the tip, she finally took his tip into her mouth.

And that was a perfect sight, one hand held up her hair, the other gripping the arm of the chair tightly. His eyes focused in on her ministrations. 

He was a hottie. And she couldn’t wait for him to fuck her.

She took him in as best she could going down on him before she broke apart, stripped herself and moved to staddle him again. She pressed her lips to his eager to be closer to him. 

His fingers quickly found the apex of her legs wet and ready, he quickly lined himself up and slid inside of her, her body falling to meet him half way.

He felt so good and so right inside of her, every ridge met the inside of her perfectly. 

“Shit.... Garrus...” Her voice came out barely as words and more of a moan than anything. 

“I swear I don’t know what I did...”

She lifted her body to begin moving him, her hips circling to keep the friction as she gripped him them the inside.

”What..”

”Don’t know what did to have you... like this.” His hands slid to her waist to help guide him into an even pace within her. 

She arched her back as she held onto his shoulders. “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

”Noted.”

Their mouths quickly met in the middle again as they picked up the pace, the orgasm began to teater her on the edge of living and dying. The buzz working its way through her veins. 

From the looks of it and the feels of it he was close too. 

She rested her head against his shoulder as she took the last of him in before they both came. The static sending shockwaves through her body as she seated onto him as he came.

She gripped his cowl tightly and closed her eyes as the last bits of pleasure rolled through her. His breathing evened as his hands began to move up and down her back comfortingly, the talons raking in their wake.

She pulled him closer not daring for them to break apart. She felt his arms tighten around her waist, he couldn’t bare to let her go either.


	11. Chapter 11

Shepard hadn’t gone back to her own apartment since Nihlus showed up at the gym. Her suspicions were right, he was tenting it up in her living room. She needed a Turian sized garbage removal stat.

She’d spent her week shared between Thane’s and Garrus’s places to which they had been both completely accommodating. She spent a couple nights with Garrus, and given it’s was the end of the week and she would be meeting Aria tonight she wouldn’t be seeing him again tonight. 

So laying in bed was what she wished her life goal was for the day. Well that and Garrus weighed as much as 3 of her. At least that’s what it felt like with his keel pressing into her shoulder. Oddly she wasn’t bothered by it at all, his closeness was reprieve and his weight was a comfort.

She brought her finger tips up to his cheek and lightly brushed down it to move along his mandible, the one lightly fluttered under the touch. Jane smiled to herself.

She was so lucky.

He woke up in a daze his glancing to her before realizing how he was laying. He quickly  rolled off her with a stretch as he settled into the pillows next to her. She rolled into his side, the smile still playing on her lips. 

Her fingers fluttered across the plates on his chest, tracing down the blue Colony markings. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to look at on him. Well besides like everything.

But the contrast between his gray plates, grayer skin caused the cobalt blue to stand out.

His arm tucked under her head and pulled her closer to him.

“Do you have to work today?”

She gazed at him for a long moment, a question quickly flashed into her mind. _Why hasn’t he attempted to make this official between them?_

She quickly dismissed the negative question. She knew her insecurities were rising as she got more comfortable with him. 

She did her best to shove them down for now and not worry about them.

”Yes...”

He pulled her closer and ran his other hand up her hip, his rough touch calming to her. He looked her up and down, his gaze catching to her lips before looking to her eyes.

”I guess technically I have to work tonight t—“ She quickly stopped herself, she shouldn’t have said it. It hinted at too much for her other side of life, the side he shouldn’t and can’t know about. Especially that she’s going to Aria’s, he’s a keen guy and would no doubt wonder what’s up.

He’s an investigator, who knows how close he’s been onto her or her coworkers tails. She was glad they had yet to cross paths.

She aimed to keep it that way, at least for now.

“Tonight? Do I have to worry about you doing some late night training with some good looking man behind my back?”

She let out a light scoff and laughed a little. “Definitely good looking, packs a real punch  and you know... sometimes he wrestles me to the ground... it’s just... ugh.” She sighed out a slightly sexual moan to tease him.

Garrus laid back against the bed. “Is it bad that I want to do that to you too?”

”I’d rather it be you anyway.” She swung her leg up and over his hips settling on top of him.  She settled her elbows on his chest plates, her hands gripping at the front of his keel.

”So I won’t see you tonight?” His hands tucked up behind his head as he pushed the pillow to support his head better.

”I don’t know... I’ll try, if you want. I can’t guarantee anything.”

”Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to.” His mandibles flared and his eyes drifted off to the ceiling as he sighed. It was almost like he wanted to say something else, but gave up on the idea instead.

His hand left behind his head to slide up her thigh and come to rest on her butt. 

“Well just incase I don’t see you tonight, I think payment is due from last night.”

He quickly flipped them and pressed her into the bed, his mouth not leaving her body until she was sated.

 

* * *

 

“Hey part-timer, even Weaver doesn’t show his face on Saturday’s if he can help it, and he’s here today too. Is something going on that I’m missing?”

Sidonis sat down next to him and stared at the vid screens playing on a mindless news channel. He wasn’t paying attention to it, it was just there for background noise.

”Just decided since I took a week off might as well catch up a little.” Sidonis nodded and stared at the screen before him. Garrus turned his attention back to the datapad he was browsing. 

He checked the balance sheets and the current team ups and downs. The teams had switched captains and the teams switched between bounties and investigations. 

Sometimes Weaver was truly spiritsent with how he took care of things.

He knew if anything happened to himself, Weaver would take care of things in his absence. Isn’t the what everyone should want?

“Any luck lately?”

”Which luck?”

”Finding Saren.”

Garrus sighed and closed his eyes. He hadn’t thought about that whole thing in such a long time. 

It’s just led him to dead ends. After he found out he was smuggling, kidnapping, and extorting people and those were just the small things, then he just disappeared. 

No one on the Citadel believe him, he looked like another man gone nuts in the line of duty. It led to the end of his career in CSec and caused him to move to this trash heap of a station.

He wanted the revenge still, but it felt like it had fallen to the back burner.

Garrus had originally followed Saren here to Omega, found out he’d been smuggling young adults for personal profit by selling them to pirates. Just like what he had been doing on the Citadel only worse.

But it all went dark after Garrus stopped him there too, eventually, he’d show his sorry face up again.

Garrus just wanted to keep people like Saren away from everyone, he didn’t deserve to live and he’d make sure he’d stop Saren the next time he sees him.

He couldn’t wait for the day he takes him down. But in the back of his head, he did fear the opportunity may be long lost.

”Haven’t really turned up much, I guess I could leave you all in the capable hands of Weaver and galavant across the galaxy.”

Sidonis cracked a laugh. “Capable? Are we talking about the same man?”

Garrus’s mandibles flared, he wanted to go after him but now he had Jane. But he wouldn’t want Saren exploiting that very obvious weakness of his if he did decide to chase after him.

He had wanted to talk to her this evening about them. A part of him felt like he was using her, he wasn’t... but it felt like that because of Aria’s deal. He wanted more from their relationship, he just didn’t know how to explain everything.

It was unwise to go behind Aria’s back, maybe he should talk to Aria before things get worse.

He nodded off a quick message to her. All it said was ‘we should talk’. He knew Aria wasn’t going to be happy about any of it but maybe she would see through it all.

Besides who was Aria to tell him he couldn’t have Shepard? 

“Weaver’s got it together sometimes.” Sidonis chuffed out another laugh as he sat back into couch making himself more comfortable. “What’s the outlook for this week?”

Sidonis scratched his forehead and turn to look at Garrus briefly. “We got a few good bounties lined and have a few teams running the investigations.... but there was one that popped up recently that I want you to take a look at.”

Sidonis picked up an datapad off to the side pulled something up then passed it off. Garrus stared at it before looking up at Sidonis then back down to the datapad.

”Vetra.... what kind of trouble did she get into now?”

Sidonis shook his head. Vetra was a well placed mercenary. Capabable, careful, and not to mention he slept with her. It was once and a long time ago. They had remained friends until she dropped off the grid out of no where. 

The bounty on her head was atrinomical, it could really put some cash in his guys pockets. But to betray someone he knows like that, didn’t seem half as a good of an idea going after her as the money did. 

He read through the profile, nothing in the description seemed to fit her usual job and what she would get pegged for. She was clean, quiet, and you wouldn’t even know she was there.

So this whole thing seemed off.

”This is interesting.. who tagged this?”

“Montegue. I know you know Vetra on a personal level, maybe we should set up a meet and capture.” Garrus offered the datapad back to Sidonis. 

“I knew her and I’m not interested in selling her out but we should find out if this is the truth and if it is, these are pretty hefty things she’s been tagged for. OSec will put her away for life if she’s caught.”

Garrus picked up his other datapad and pulled up a quick team for a recon on Vetra. They’d start investigating it immediately, for Vetra’s sake.

He recieved a message back from Aria. ‘I don’t think we do’. And that was it.

He grimaced at the words.

That wasn’t a good sign at all.

Sidonis got up and left the room, leaving Garrus by himself again. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. 

What should he do?

Pissing off Aria wasn’t what he wanted but he didn’t want to loose Jane either.

 

* * *

 

Shepard decided not to have back up from any of her team as she headed into Aria’s lion’s den. It wasn’t wise but she didn’t think she was really alone, she felt lingering eyes as she stepped into the building. 

Familiar eyes, she knew that feeling from nothing else.

Thane.

She kept a straight face and a focused mind, she knew Thane would only step in if it was absolutely necessary.

After a thorough pat down and a rather invasive weapon check, Shepard moved into the apartment.

“Jane, didn’t think I would see you so soon.” She lined her arm across the back of the couch. Three of her guards sitting around the darkened room, even here she wasn’t alone.

Shepard hadn’t dressed extra special for Aria, but it seemed Aria had opted for her usual look and her usual attitude.

Shepard sat on the couch not too close to Aria but close enough it wouldn’t make things awkward. She still had to play the game, Aria wasn’t one to share information unless there was some benefit to herself in some way.

A little give and a little take.

”Oh, you know just doing my.. ah... thing.”

Aria turned to her and grinned. Shepard zeroed in on Grizz who was staring intently at Shepard. 

“Oh, I’m sure you are, came to chat it up with me on an evening like this, intesting choice Shepard.” Aria grinned and pulled her hand up to tuck it under her chin as she stared at Jane. “Let me guess  this visit is business not pleasure?”

Shepard shrugged, crossed her legs and sat further back into the couch. “I suppose... yeah.”

Aria scooted a little closer to Jane. Jane did her best not to scoot away.

”Tell me something first...” She tucked her arm along the back of the couch and across Jane’s shoulders as she settled herself closer. “You and what’s his name.. the Turian... you guys doing a thing now... or what?”

Aria picked up a piece of Jane red hair and twirled it in her hands. _A little give and a little take_.

”We’re sleeping together... why?”

”Interesting.. Often?” Aria grinned and sat back against the couch leaving the arm across her shoulders but ceased the other touching on Jane’s person. “Hopefully, helping you past your Spectre issue?”

Shepard widened her eyes at Aria. Sure Aria wanted in her pants or whatever game she was always playing but since when did she care about Shepard’s mental well-being. It was a first. 

“You could say that..”

”Hmm.. I’d say I’m jealous but I wouldn’t want to look like I’d sat on the surface of a star for ten minutes.” Aria tilted her head to Jane, she placed her other hand on Jane’s knee and turned Jane to face her better. Jane obliged to Aria’s needs.

Just a little more give and she’ll give me exactly what I want.

“Why are you here? Only you would show up and not give me what I want.” Aria’s hand that rested on Janes shoulder left it to push the hair away from her ear, Aria leaned in. 

Shepard kept her focus in Grizz who was watching her for any motive or an irregular movement, basically anything so he could shoot her.

She hoped Thane was really watching.

”What angle do you want to play here? How much is the information you want.. worth?”

Fucking Aria. Took the inch that Jane gave her and ran with it. Jane would have to walk out, ask, or start all over. She had missed the opportunity completely.

Aria knew what she was up to full and well.

Walking out wasn’t in the cards with this huge bounty on the lines, she had friends to take care of. She would continue, do what she had to, get the info and get the hell out.

Jane thought for a moment. Aria had been toying after her for ages. Why Aria had such an obsession with her, she never really understood.

”I’ve got whatever you need... you only have to show me you want it.” Aria’s cool breath tingled across Shepard’s neck. It was a stark contrast to the warm breath she felt there this morning.

She would have to apologize to Garrus for this one.

A kiss wouldn’t hurt anything, just as long as Jane made it seem like she was letting Aria have the control. She just had to make it went nowhere past a kiss.

That was something she hoped she didn’t have to explore with Aria.

_You do what you gotta do sometimes._

Aria backed her head away slowly from her but didn’t move her body away in the least. Jane focused in on Aria’s face, practically reading her full intentions across her forehead.

Jane watched Aria dart her eyes down her face coming to focus on her lips then back up. Aria was a woman of few pleasures, Jane wasn’t so sure making out was one of them.

_But give an inch..._

Jane wouldn’t be a fan of ‘embracing eternity’ that’s for sure. She would have to watch herself with Aria carefully. 

Aria’s hand gripped Shepard’s knee, as Aria leaned in closer to Jane. Their lips met in a slow meeting. Aria’s lips were soft and molding like a human, but controlling in a way only the woman behind them was.

Aria’s hand came up to the back of Jane’s head as she tiled her head and leaned into the kiss. Jane gripped the arm of the hand behind her head and the her other gripped Aria’s hand that was slowly moving up her thigh.

Aria’s tongue slid across Jane’s lips as Jane opened up to her. A grunt could be heard across the room, but Aria ignored it.

Aria finally had a little of something she’d been chasing for years, Jane doubted she’d let much stop her now.

Jane stopped Aria’s wandering hand on her thigh from traveling much further than it already was. It was far to close for comfort.

Jane’s grip on the other arm tightened as Aria broke away for barely a second tilting her head the other way. She quickly met her lips again.

Aria’s tongue sought for Jane’s again as she deepened the kiss from this angle. The tighter she gripped Aria, the more she heard mumblings and shuffling from her men.

Shepard moved her hand to Aria’s neck, this was done for now. Jane heard the noises in the background of Aria’s men, it didn’t matter. Aria gave the shots, Jane was safe for now. As long as she was playing with Aria.

And if that wasn’t playing, she didn’t know what was. Kissing Aria wasn’t bad just wasn’t really her cup of tea.

Shepard pushed her away from her collarbone successfully cutting off the kiss. Aria looked at Shepard, heavy lidded and clearly not done.

”Vetra... where is she?”

Jane heard a gun cock in Grizz’s corner, after all she did have her hand on his bosses neck. Aria literally snapped her fingers at him, he reluctantly put the gun down, and put the safety back on.

Aria looked over Shepard’s features before sitting back and away from Jane causing Jane’s arms to fall to her own lap. Aria did it quite reluctantly and with a sigh.

”You should be asking Nyreen.”

Shepard quickly retorted. “I know you know where she is...”

”I know exactly where she is, but you know that wasn’t all I wanted.” Aria pulled her hands up right against her chest crossing them.

”Aria, please.” Jane wasn’t into begging, but she wasn’t about to sleep with Aria to get the info either.

”I thought we had an agreement here, Jane Shepard.” Aria snapped her fingers telling her guards to leave as she stood up, Grizz was the last to leave the room and he did so reluctantly but closing the door behind himself.

This whole thing might have back fired.

She swiveled around and jutted her hip out to the side and crossed her arms. “Just you and me now, what do you need Shepard?”

”I need to know where to find Vetra.”

Jane stood up and stepped forward towards Aria but still keeping her space. 

Aria stepped forward to Jane again quickly spinning her to face her away, Aria’s arm wrapped tightly around Jane’s neck in a choke hold, without the choke but with a flare of biotics instead.

Aria whispered into her ear. “Why’s he here?”

“You know he’s always watching me... why does it surprise you now?” Aria did know Thane was always watching where Shepard was concerned. Aria’s biotics simmered down as Thane took a seat in a chair across the room.

Thane was a true threat to Aria and she new that. He could’ve taken her guards and all, but he didn’t.

”Get out of here.” 

Jane turned in Aria’s loosened arms a pleading look ran across her face, this was her last chance.

“I’m meeting with her tomorrow, I’ll pin my men’s location and send it. Now leave. And next time he better not come along.” Jane let a smile grace across her face.

Aria glared at her from her position, Shepard quickly moved in to kiss Aria on the cheek. Except Aria moved her head and turned it into another lip molding kiss before Jane broke away then turned to take her leave. 

Thane was already gone.

It was just enough to get he exactly what she needed from Aria, and she left and headed back to Thane’s. Her hand on her gun just in case she was followed.


End file.
